Charmed 101
by Aurora2490
Summary: Life is good but how long can it stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Zoey 101. They are owne dby Nick and Aaron Spelling**

_**Charmed 101**_

_**Aurora woke up and got out of bed and stretched. He looked around his room and saw John still in his bed. John had spent the night so they could go to school together. With their cousins Wyatt and Chris. John started to sturr. He woke up and Aurora was getting out of bed and he looked him over. "Cuzz damn the boy's at PCA are going to love you." Said John and smiled. "You to cuzz. You emo hair cut is so sweet I like the way it hangs over your eyes." He said looking through his droor. "Yeah but you have that nice ass. If you weren't my cousin I'd so make mad love to it." John laughed getting up and hugging Aurora from behind and smacking his behind. "Owe." He laughed and they started to wrestle.**_

_**Wyatt and Chris orbed in and just watched. "I am so enjoying this sight to much." Said Wyatt and they stopped. "How can we not their hot and in skimpy underwear. Which raises the question why are you guy's wearing them in bed with each other?' Laughed Chris. "Simple we like having hot incestuous sex." Said John and there was a pause and then they all laughed. "Well lets not forget though who found out Chris is gay." Said John. Aurora blushed. "It was one time. I was horny and you guy's can't say you never helped each other out." Said Aurora and they had to admit they had. "Plus I have to admit Chris has tasty cum." Said Aurora and they all broke out laughing again. Melinda orbed in and John went under the cover's. "Hello warn me cuzz." He said and Aurora just hugged her. **_

"_**Like I haven't seen you in those before dude. Why can't you be more free like Aurora. He's sexy and he admits it instead of hidding it. Exactly why I imulate him instead of up tight Wyatt." She said and looked at her older brother. "Hey! Well I wish you'd copy his shyness to. Then I don't have to worry about you being picked up by a pervert of a guy." He said. "Dude I think we have to worry for the guy instead." Laughed Chris as he dodged his sister's punches. **_

_**They were all ready and they hugged their parents and sibling's. Piper didn't wanna let Chris go and Leo had to pry him out of her death grip. They all took hands and Wyatt, Chris, and John orbed them to outside the airport in Malibu. "Sun and boy's I'm going to love boarding school." Said Chris and Melinda nodded. "Well you two prepare cause were sleeping in the girls dorm with the girls guy's. So no over nighter's Chrisy." Said Wyatt and Chris moaned. "The moms told them we're gay and just incase put us in the girl dorm for safety. They don't know how the student body mostly the boy's will take it." Said Wyatt with a smurk. "Party killer's." Chris said and Melinda agreed. Aurora was a bit releived.**_

_**They hopped a cab and arrived at PCA and Aurora stopped to admire it. He looked around and saw a girl drop a suit case and her brother it looked like were full up and no one to help. Aurora gave his stuff to the brother's and ran over to them. "Hey you need help guy's?" He asked. The girl looked up and smiled. "Thanks! We just got here and my dad left without helping. My boyfriend isn't here yet so I thought I was screwed." She said. "I'm Aurora Hallowell. I can help if you like." He offered. "Don't you need to take your's across the campus to the boy's?" She asked. "No me and my male cousins are gay and the principal thought it'd be best for all to place us in the girl dorm so the boy's don't complain I guess." He said. **_

_**Dustin her brother looked the guy over and felt his heart jump. He had known he was gay for sometime but hid because he didn't wanna be hated by their dad who wasn't so excepting. "So your gay awesome." Said Zoey and as she said a horrid of girls ran over. "Gay! Yes finally a guy who knows fashion!" Said one girl. "Nicole. This is Aurora Hallowell and apparently him and his gay cousin's will be in the girls dorm." Said Zoey. "Awesome!" She said hopping into Aurora's arms. "I am so going to be your hag." She laughed. Melinda walked over and waved. "I need help with the position hun and I'd be glad to have you join me." She laughed shaking Nicoles hand. "So luggage. I'll grab some Melinda can you help?" Aurora asked and she nodded. The other girls disapated except for Nicole who walked with the big group. **_

_**Wyatt, Chris, and John followed behind. They arrived in the dorm and they started looking for rooms. Zoey, Melinda, and Aurora stopped at one door together. "Wow I guess we're together." Zoey said and they packed in her stuff. "Is this stuff your guy's?" She asked scanning the entertainment center and computer. "Yep we sent them ahead. You can use them if you like and we can set you up an account on the computer." Said Aurora. "Great thanks." She said. Aurora bent over to look at something and Dustin stood getting hard and he realized and blushed. **_

_**Dustin was no longer a scronny kid. He had filled out nicely at sixteen. He now had a tall lean muscle body which showed nicely not to mention the growth where it counted. He hid it and said he had to get to his. Wyatt and Chris had gotten a room with John. "Damn. I hopped to turn a straight boy." Chris said and clumped down on the bed. "You'll have your chance. I don't think anyone will notice a guy walking around the boys dorm in the middle of the night." Said John and him and Chris patted fist and Wyatt rolled his eyes.**_

_**Dustin slowly arrived in the boys dorm and found his room he entered and saw Chase and Micheal getting their stuff unpacked. He sat on his bed and they turned. "He big man. What's wrong?" Asked Chase. "Nothing." He said and turned to put his stuff up. Chase didn't believe him and sat beside him. "Mickeal could you go get us a coffee?' Chase asked and Micheal knew Chase was stepping into big brother mode. He left and Chase grabbed Dustin and turned him around. "Somethings had you in a funk for a while dude since I've known you. I think It's time you told me." Said Chase. "I saw somebody today and I'm attracted to them they helped me and Zoey with our luggage. Really sweet and nice. Beautiful beyond any words." Said Dustin. "Sounds like how I think about Zoey. Love at first sight. It's a killer. But how is this connected to the past years?" He asked. **_

"_**Well I've had a secret that I couldn't tell anyone. This person represents this secret and is bunking with Zoey right now. If this secret was told I don't know how people would react." He said. Chase sat thinking then Logan walked in. "Hey dude's." He said. "We'll finish this later and everything you told me is safe with me." He said and hugged the boy. "So what's up dude?" He asked Logan. "A lot. Me and Quinn are doing great how are you and Zoey?" He asked. "Good. Perfect even." He said and Michelle walked in with three coffee's. Dustin took one and thanked him and sipped it and it helped calm his nerves. **_

"_**I think I'll go talk to Zoey you wanna come and find your girl?" Asked Chase. "Sure." Said Logan. They headed out and walked across campus. Aurora sat sitting on the bed with Zoey and Melinda. "Hey babe." He said and she jumped up and kissed him. "How are you?" He asked. "Perfect. Come in and meet Aurora and Melinda Hallowell. Their cousin's." Said Zoey. "Wow. I see the resemblance." He said. "Oh and Aurora and his other male cousins are staying in the girls dorm." She said. "How?" Asked Logan. "Well their gay and the principal thought it'd be best so the boys don't complain." She said. They continued talking and Chase just went over it all in his mind. (Dustin's gay. Poor kid.) He thought and decided he had to go see the boy. **_

"_**Oh hey how about we all meet for dinner and get to know one another?" He asked. "Ok. See you babe go so we can finish she said. "Logan you go to Quinn I have to see about something." He said. Logan nodded and he walked off. Chase knew Dustin's dad wouldn't be happy with this and he knew the boy must be tortured. He began to run back to the dorm. When he got there. Dustin sat looking out the window alone. Chase sat beside him after closing the door and pulled him into his arms. "I know buddy I know." He said and Dustin broke down. "My dad will hate me." He cried. Chase held him tight as he cried out his eyes. "I'm here buddy. It will all be ok." he said and held him tight still. "Chase. I tried to kill myself." He said and Chase put him at arms length and looked him over pulling up his shirt. "Where? How? Are you ok?" He asked frantic. "Yeah I couldn't do it. I just kept thinking about Zoey and how I have failed her if I did. She's so strong. I wish I was." He said as Chase held him again.**_

"_**You are baby brother. You are." He said. They sat there for an hour and Dustin cried himself to sleep and Chase laid him down as Michelle entered. "What's up? Is he ok?" He asked Chase. "I don't know. He told me something awful." Said Chase and began to tear. "What?" Asked Michelle. "I can't say. He told me in confideince. This poor boy." He said and got up and left the room and Michlle watched him leave the room. **_

_**Michelle shut the door and ran to the girls dormitory and flung Zoey's door open. "Zoey!" He said. "Michelle what's wrong?" She asked worried. "I don't know. I came into the room and Chase was laying Dustin down to sleep. He looked awful. I asked him what happened and he said Dustin told him something awful and started to cry and ran out of the room. Zoey he looked really bad." He said. Zoey grabbed her coat. Melinda and Aurora followed as they ran. She ran out the the picnic spot and he sat there crying in pain. "Chase what's wrong?" She asked. "I can't say. I promised him." He said. Zoey held him and rocked him. Aurora could feel his heart breaking and sat beside him. **_

"_**Chase please. We want to help him." He said. "Zoey I will kill your father." He said angry. "Why?" She asked. "He made your brother feel like he is worthless. Zoey he tried to take his own life." He said. Zoey slumped there and started to tear. "But he couldn't said he just kept thinking about you and how strong you are. He wants strength like you. Plus he has fallen for someone." He said. "Who?" Asked Melinda and Chase looked at Aurora. "Me." He said. "Yeah. I wish you liked him. He needs someone to love him." Said Chase. Aurora got up and ran straight for the boy's dorm. "Where's he going?" Asked Chase. "Well. Aurora may or may not have told me he thought Dustin was cute." She said. **_

_**Aurora ran up the stairs and tripped but got back up and stopped in front of the door. He slowly opened it and Dustin was still asleep. He slipped off his shoes and pulled up the cover's and laid beside him. Dustin steared and opened his eyes. He nearly shot out of bed when he saw Aurora laying there. "Why are you here?" he asked. **_

"_**Chase told us. Everything." He said. " So this is to make me happy ha?" He said looking sadder. "No. I thought you were so hansome when I saw you. But I didn't think you would want me." He said. "Not want you? Your so beautiful." He said. Aurora drew him close. "I know how about we take it slow and we have a date tomorrow? We can get to know one another." he said. "But I'm only sixteen your eighteen. Why would you want me?" He asked. "One your so beautifully hansome. Two your sweet, and three age is just a number." He said kissing Dustin. Dustin held himself to Aurora's body. "So are we just dating?" He asked. "No I'm your boyfriend. Hidden or not hidden is your choice." He said. "Not hidden. My dad will say what he will. I'm not letting anything stand in between this." He said kissing him again. **_

_**They walked out of the dorm holding hands and guy's looked at them funny and they walked out to see everyone waiting outside. Zoey went up and held Dustin close. "If dad say's anything I'll never forgive him." She said. Dustine cried and held her tight. "Wyatt, Melinda, Chris, and everybody say hi to my man." Said Aurora and they kissed. Chase smiled and Michelle smiled to. "Since their's confessions. I'm gay to." Said Michelle. Chase hugged him tight and Wyatt looked him over as Michelle did him and they blushed. "So babe you hungry?" Asked Aurora. "Totally. Did you call me babe?" he asked. "Why do you not like it?" Asked Aurora. "No I love it." He said and kissed Aurora's cheek.**_

_**Aurora was thrown back as they walked. The boy's looked and no one was around but a demon. He through a fire ball at them and Wyatt stepped in front of it. "I don't think so." Chris said and sent him flying. Aurora got up and Melinda froze him and Aurora fried him with lighting.**_

"_**What was that?" Asked Dustin. Aurora looked worried and receeded. "Babe what wrong?" Asked Dustin. "We have something we should tell you." Wyatt said. They got a corner in the lunch room. "Start talking. Said Michelle. "Dustin I'm so sorry I never thought they'd attack like that." Aurora said. "What was it?' he asked Aurora. "A demon." Said Chris quietly. "A demon? What are you guy's?" Asked Chase. "Witches. Well I'm part angel along with John, Chris, and Melinda. Aurora well he's kind of half cupid." Said Wyatt. "Cupid?' Asked Zoey. "Yeah my mom married a cupid. There are many of them all over the world that help people fall in love." Said Aurora stroking Dustins face gently. "Did you?" Asked Dustin. "No I would never. Plus I an't an active cupid. I take more after my witch heritage. I am a Charmed one with Wyatt and Chris." he said. **_

"_**What's that?" Asked Zoey. "The most powerful witches in the world. We're second generation Charmed. Our moms were the first Charmed ones. We fight evil and protect innoceint people." Said Chris. "What are your power's?" Asked Chase curious. "I have premonition, lighting, communication with animals, advanced telepathy(mind wipping, communication, and location)empathy, hearting, freezing, and molecular instability." Aurora said. "Me. Freezing, orbing, healing, telekinesis, empathy, astral projection and cloning, and levitation." Chris said.**_

"_**I am phasing, Sheild, molecular instability, freezing, telekinesis, flying, super strength, orbing, and healing." Said Wyatt. "Orb, telekinesis, flying, premotions, remote telekinesis, and telepathy." Said John. "Levitation, astral projection, telekinesis, freezing, orbing, and premonition." Melinda said. "What's orbing and hearting?" Asked Michelle. "It's kind of teleportation. We disappear in white orbs of light and appear somewhere while Aurora there disappears in a red heart light." Said Wyatt and they nodded. **_

"_**Wow my boyfriend is half cupid. Never thought I'd ever be able to even say that to myself." Laughed Dustin. "Yeah. Just keep it secret. We have to stay hidden." Said Wyatt looking at him. "yes sir." Said Dustin scared. "Baby. Wyatt is a big puppy." Aurora said kissing him. "Yeah a puppy who can destroy me." He said. "That reminds me. You hurt our cousin. Well you draw up a sinerio." Said Wyatt and Dustin turned pale. "Babe. I wouldn't ever let him. He forgets I can give him a run for his money." Said Aurora. "Really?" Asked Chase. "Yep Mr. Twice Blessed child has a hard time sparring with me. He actually breaks a sweat." Aurora smiled. Wyatt rolled his eyes. "So you guys are really ok with this. Babe?" Aurora asked Dustin looking in his eyes. "yes baby. I am. I love you no matter what." He said and noticed what he said and blushed. "Sorry." He said. "No. I like it I feel the same way." Said Aurora kissing him.**_

_**Zoey smiled and Chase did to. Dustin dumped his and Aurora's try's and picked aurora up and carried him. "You know I can walk babe.' Aurora said smiling. "Yeah but I want to be the one to lay you in bed." Said Dustin and he blushed. He walked into Aurora's room and laid him down and laid beside him. "I don't wanna let you go." he said. "You don't have to." Said Aurora. "How?' He asked. "You could go to bed in your room and after checks I could heart to your room and lay down with you." Aurora said. "Cool. After check's." He said and got up and kissed him then ran to his room.**_

_**He ran in and started a shower and cleaned himself and shaved. "Man you look like your getting ready for a date." Chase said. "I kind of am." he said. "What?" Asked Chase. "Aurora's going to heart in here after checks and lay down with me." he said and Chase smiled. "I'm happy for you." he said and hugged the young man. "You know I used to have a small crush on you Chase?" Asked Dustin. "No you did?" he asked. "yep. I thought you were so cute. Now it's just a brother feeling but I do love you dude you're the brother I wish I could have had." Said Dustin hugging him. "Same bud." He said and headed to bed.**_

_**The door to Aurora's room opened and he laid still and it closed and he got up and hearted to Dustin's room. Dustin laid awake. He lifted up his cover's to show his shirtless torsoe. Dustin looked at Aurora who wore thong underwear and a see through cover shirt. He laid down by Dustin and cuddled into his chest. "Your so beautiful." Dustin said. Aurora kissed him and they laid down and Dustine held Aurora to him and Aurora looked at the door. "If they should look, Let them see what they would, Make me invisible to all that look, While I lay with my boy as I should." He chanted and the door glowed. It stopped and Aurora smiled and turned to Dustin and put his head on his chest and listened to his heart and they fell asleep. **_

_**In the morning Dustine woke up and just starred at the vision before him. He felt his morning erection but couldn't do anything about it with Aurora in the bed. Aurora woke and smiled. "Is that a gun or are you juat happy to see me?" He asked and smiled. "Sorry. I got a little excited." he blushed. Aurora rubbed his buldge and Dustin moaned. "Tell me if I go to far." He whispered. He reached in his underwear and started stroking Dustin. Dustin kissed him and reached into his as well and they jerked each other's meat. Aurora loved feeling his it had to be nine or ten inches and only at sixteen it was amazing. They cummed and kissed. Aurora licked his hand. "Yum." He said. Dustin smiled and they kissed. Aurora got up and kissed him then hearted out as Chase got up. **_

"_**You little scamp you jerk each other off." Said Chase looking at the young mans underwear. "Yeah we did." Blushed Dustin. Chase patted his shoulder. Dustin noticed a wet stain in Chase's boxer's. "You jerked off to." He said. "Well I admit I heard you two and it kind of excited me. I need it." Said Chase. And they laughed as Michelle woke up. **_

_**Aurora hearted in as the girls were getting ready. "I will never get used to that." Said Zoey. "So how was sleeping with your man?" Asked Melinda. "Heaven. His heart beat was like a lullaby." Said Aurora blushing and spinning. "Hey do you think you could heart me to Chase sometimes so we can hold one another?" Asked Zoey. "Yeah sure hun." He said sitting and getting ready. He sat humming and the girls smiled. They meet the boy's outside and Michelle and Wyatt seemed to lag behind and Aurora smiled. **_

_**Aurora sat in class and was doing his work and stopped for a minute and thought about Dustin. Mysterious. He had just meet this boy but he already wanted so much from him. How could they feel this much so soon. He suddenly felt like he was being called and got excused from class. He went to the bathroom and concentrated and hearted and he appeared just outside the school and Dustin sat there crying. He walked up and sat by Dustin shocking him. "Where did you come from?" He asked wipping tear's from his eyes. "You called me I think. Anyway why are you crying baby. Come here." He told him and took him into his arms and hearted them to his room. "Lay down." Aurora told him and laid down with him and stroked his face. "A bunch of guys were making fun of me it's nothing." He said. "Yes it is something. Your hurting never devalue that. What you feel is important to me baby. Everyone of your emotions is important to me." Aurora said and kissed him. Dustin let his tongue slip into his mouth and they laid there kissing and exploring each other. "Ok not that I don't wanna but we better stop or we'll end up having sex way to early and I want it to be special and make sure we're ready ok." Said Aurora gasping and Dustin smiled and nodded.**_

_**They went back to class and split with a kiss. Aurora sat beside Chris in math and told him what happened. "He called you? That didn't happen with Aunt Phoebe until a ways in right?" Asked Chris. "Yeah that is what purplexs me. Yet I'm not scared Chris. He's just so great. I think I may have found love at first sight." Said Aurora and he blushed and Chris smiled. "But you guys haven't?' Chris asked. "No. We have decided to take that part as slow as possible. We both want it to be special and make sure it more than hormones." He said and Chris nodded.**_

_**Wyatt sat beside Michelle and couldn't quit looking at him discretely. He loved Michelles brown skin and how smooth he looked. Michelle kept it up to sneaking glances at Wyatt. He loved Wyatt's fair complextion. They caught each other looking once and blushed. Michelle sat his hand down and it touched Wyatt's and a jolt of electicity shot through them both and they could barely breath. They smiled and Michelle took Wyatt's hand and Wyatt kept holding it. They sat and blushed but scotted closer to one another. **_

_**Lunch rolled around and Aurora shot out of the building and there sat Dustin waiting and he stood waving. Aurora saw him and hopped into his arms and they landed on the ground rolled down the hill and stopped with Dustin on top of Aurora and they kissed. "You happy to see me?" He laughed. "Always baby." Aurora said and held Dustin to him. They laid there for a minute then Aurora got up and helped Dustin get up and they walked to the table with everyone else. "I've never seen anyone fall so quick." Said Chris. "I know. Normally I'd be more skeptical but I an't. I don't know why but I'm glad I'm not. Said Aurora looking Dustin in his beautiful eyes. Dustin scutted closer and held him. Wyatt smiled. "The Aunts and mom will be blown away." Said Wyatt. **_

"_**Wow speaking of we have a check in to do with them." Said Chris. "We can tonight. We can orb there and let them know we're alive." Laughed Melinda. "What about Aurora and his man what do we tell them. Oh an Wyatt giving Michelle the I want to eat you up look." Smiled Chris and Wyatt hit him in the back of the head. "I want to meet them." Said Zoey. "Me to. I want to meet the famous Phoebe and tell her her son is the most beautiful person I know." Dustin said. "Ok but we need to go in alone first. To warn them." Said Aurora and Dustin nodded and they made plans to leave the grounds after class.**_

_**Aurora sat in class and thought about Dustin. Suddenly he felt something like a drawing force. He concentrated and heard someone speak. (Who is this?) He asked. "(Aurora is that you?) The voice asked. (Yeah. Dustin?) He asked. (Yeah. Wow are you doing this?) Dustin asked. (I don't know. My telepathy never did this before. I've only heard of my mom having this kind of connection with my dad.) He thought. (Wow. This is amazing. I feel like I'm holding you in me.) He sent back. (Same my love. So much in such a short time. Why am I not more afraid? I love you Dustin and this just makes me know that it's all the more real.) Aurora said. (I'll see you in a minute baby. See you in your room.) He thought.**_

_**Aurora got up as soon as the bell range and ran past people. He knocked one kid off his scouter by accident and didn't stop. He pushed the door's open and ran down the hall and turned into his room and Dustin stood talking to Zoey and Aurora tackled him to the bed and Melinda entered and Zoey and her just stood hypnotized while watching Aurora and Dustin kissing one another passionately. "Ok. I guess our talks over." Zoey smiled and Aurora and Dustin stopped and were breathing hard. "Wow." Said Dustin and Melinda just laughed and everyone else entered the room. **_

"_**What's going on here.?" Asked Wyatt closing the door. "Aurora just tackled my brother to the bed then drained all the saliva from his mouth." Said Zoey. "I couldn't help it. After what's been happening today. I know I'm his forever." Said Aurora. Dustin pulled him close and rocked him humming to him for a minute and everyone starred for a minute. "What exactly happened?" Asked John. "I heard him in my mind. We have the connection. Just like mom and dad. I heard his thought's. I felt his emotions his very being." Said Aurora and Wyatt looked funny. "Not that I'm not glad but do you guy's think it's this healthy to move this fast?" Asked Wyatt. **_

"_**I don't know. But From the first time it just seems to grow. I can't imagion not being with him. I don't want to ever. I won't ever." Said Aurora looking into his eyes. Chris sat beside them and hugged them both. "I love it. If mom or the aunts give you a hard time I'll help. I love seeing you like this and I know what you have is real. Take care of him Dustin he's special." Said Chris and he hugged them again. "I'd die for him Chris. He's mine to protect and that's a mission I'd die for." Said Dustin.**_

_**They walked about half a mile outside the school and looked around. "Looks clear." Melinda said. Aurora and Wyatt scanned the area. "It is. Ok Wyatt take Michelle and Lola. Chris take Chase and Zoey. Melinda you take Nicole. I'll take my baby. Drop them off outside the house in the back yard. I told mom we'd be coming to the manor." Said Aurora. They took hold of their passenger's and Dustin and Aurora kissed and hearted out.**_

_**Piper and the other two sat getting ready for the visit. Piper like always set out more food then an elephant could eat. "Piper. I'm surprised our kids stay skinny with your cooking." Paige joked. "Paige shut it missy." Said Piper and Phoebe laughed. The kids orbed in outside the Manor in the garden and the other's stood kind of dizzy. "Wow." Said Chase. "You'll get used to it." Said Chris. Dustin and Aurora stood still kissing. "Babe I'll see you in a minute." Said Aurora pulling away and they orbed and hearted out into the Manor. **_

"_**My babies!" Said Piper and she went over and kissed every one of them and Phoebe held Aurora close and Coope hearted into the room. He grabbed his son and held him. Coope suddenly felt something strange. "Ok their's something going on here." Coope said. "What?" Asked Piper. Aurora blushed and joined his cousin's. Leo came down from upstairs and looked around. "Hey kids." He said and they all hugged him. Aurora decided to try to sneak out of it. "Wait mister what ios going on?" Asked Coope. "I have no idea what your talking about dad." Said Aurora. Coope went over and scanned him with his ring. "Your connected to someone. Who is it? You have only been gone for a couple of days." Said Coope. **_

"_**At the school we have some new friends. We were attacked in front of them. One of them was a guy named Dustin Brooks. He and I have fallen in love dad. I can't explain it. We have the connection and everything. I even heard him today in my thoughts and talked to him. He even called me to him once without realizing it." Said Aurora. "Ok a crush maybe but in love. You just meet." Said Phoebe. "I know mom. But he is so under my skin mom. I feel him in my soul even now. We haven't even made love yet and I feel him soul caressing mine." Said Aurora. "How is this possible Coope?" Asked Piper. "I don't know. I want to meet this boy." He said. "Well you can right now he's here. With our other friends. They have kept our secret and wanted to meet you guy's. Dustin wants to meet you mom. He say's he needs to know the woman who brought my light into his life." Said Aurora. Phoebe smiled and hugged her son. "bring the prince in. He sounds lovely and I want to meet him and your friends to." Said Phoebe. **_

_**Aurora left the group and went out into the garden and waved them all in and the family stood their watching. "Momma, dad, Uncle Leo, Aunt's. This is Chase and his girlfriend Zoey Dustins sister. Michelle and Nichole. Lola and this is Dustin my boyfriend. He's the most wonderful person I have ever meet." Aurora said. Coope stepped forward and Dustin stood his ground and stepped forward as well. "So Dustin how old are you?" Asked Coope. "16 getting ready to be 17." He said. "Aurora he's so young." Said Coope. "Age doesn't matter. I love him and you can't stop it dad." Said Aurora holding Dustin close. Phoebe stepped in. "Nice to meet you son. So how are you in school?" Phoebe asked. "A and B student and I love to write." Said Dustin and Phoebe smiled. "I like him son." She said and Coope shock his hand. Coopes ring glowed and Aurora glowed as did Dustin. "What's going on?" Asked Piper. "It's a sign of true love." Said Coope. They smiled and kissed and the light grew brighter and then dimmed to nothing. "I guess I truly can't step in the way Coope said.**_

_**They all sat at the dinner table and Aurora sat in Dustin's lap while they waited for the little ones to get home for dinner. "Get ready Dustin my younger cousins will love you and want to eat you up." Said Aurora and the front of the manor opened and in came running little ones and a couple teens. "Aurora!" Yelled two teenager's who looked about 14 ran to him and he gathered them up in a hug. "How are you Patty and Penny?" He asked. "Good." They said together. "I'm your brother and I don't get a hug first?" John asked and the twins jumped him next literally. Next came his brother and sister who were 15 and 14. "Coope! Pal!" He yelled and the two knocked him over and hugged him tight. The 15 year old boy hung on while Coope Jr. got up and hugged her cousins.**_

"_**Hey there buddy you ok?" Asked Aurora. He shuck his head and nuzzled his big brother's neck. Dustin looked questionly at Phoebe. "Pal is like Aurora's shadow. You see Pal is quite shy and well he has a lot of nightmares. It's his power of empathy he picks up on peoples fear's mostly in this stage of it. Aurora has had to go in and lay with him most nights because he seems to be the only one Pal will really be comfortable with. Last night was hard for him I couldn't even get him to calm down." Said Phoebe. **_

_**Aurora held Pal tight and looked into his eyes. "More bad dreams?" He asked. "Yeah." Pal sad tearing. "I miss you. I hate you living away move back go to school here." He said. "Bud I can't." He said. "Why?" He asked. "Well I have work to do and plus I have someone I meet there. He's really sweet I think you'd like him. He's cute and very strong." Said Aurora. "Really? You want him more than me?" He asked tearing. "That's not it baby boy. I just can't leave him can I? It wouldn't be fair. I tell you what how about you meet him?" Asked Aurora and he nodded. Aurora got up and picked Pal up and carried him to Dustine. "Dustin this is my cute awesome baby bro Pal." He said and Dustin stood. "Pleasure Pal. Big guy. You look like you could take on a whole team of demons." Said Dustin and Pal smiled. "Pal this is Dustin he's the man I've fallen in love with. What you think?" Aurora asked. "I like him. He's cute. Wish you'd share." Said Pal whispering and Aurora laughed. **_

"_**What?" Asked Dustin. "You are liked. Let's sit down to dinner." Said Aurora and they sat with Pal in between them. "So Dustin do you love my brother?" Asked Pal. "Yes I do." Said Dustin and he reached and took Aurora's hand firmly in his. "You know little brother we have a bond like mommy and daddy do." Said Aurora and Pal looked pleased. "That is so cool." He said. "Cute baby cuzz pass the beans." Chris asked and Pal looked at him with a venomous look. Chris retracted. "What just happened?" Asked Chase. "Aurora is the only one Pal lets call him that name. We can't even do it and we're his parents." Phoebe said and Pal nodded. **_

_**They sat eating sileintly for a few minutes them Aurora looked up. "Mom. Dad. I have been thinking maybe it would be best to send Pal to PCA with me and the other's. He seems to have it bad on his own and I hate thinking of him like that." Aurora said and Pal smiled and his parents looked at one another. "I don't know." Said Phoebe. "I think it would be good for him. To get away and have some alone time with Aurora." Said Wyatt and Chris nodded. Coope looked at Phoebe. They nodded and Aurora smiled and hugged his bro. Dustin got hugged to and kissed on the cheek. **_

_**After dinner they sat around talking and Aurora noticed Pal had fallen asleep in between him and Dustin. "He's an angel. Just like his big brother." Said Dustin. Aurora smiled and Coope grabbed the boy up and he woke up and pouted until he was let down and went to get back in between them both. Then a demon shimmered in. "Demon! Mortal's duck and hide." Piper Shouted. Aurora and Piper sat at the front line and went hand to hand. Three more shimmered in and two were killed right away. The other saw Pal and threw a fire ball at him. Dustin hopped in the way and took it to his shoulder. "No!" Aurora yelled and looked at the demon and lighting shot from his hands and the demon was killed instantly. He ran to Pal and Dustin. "Dustin." He said. His love laid unconscious on the ground and Wyatt ran over and started to heal him as Aurora and Pal sat holding him. Coope and Phoebe sat in the group and Coope took Dustin in his arms as he awoke. "Thank you. Thank you." The older man cried and Pal ran to Dustin to hug him and Aurora smiled with his tear's. Dustin turned to him and kissed him and Pal smiled. "I'm getting jealous here. I so need a boyfriend." Pal said smiling. Aurora and Dustin stopped and Aurora got an evil grin and whispered something to Dustin. Dustin leaned in and gave Pal a small French kiss. When he pulled away Pal was blushing and couldn't speak. "I think you broke him Aurora." Said Chris. **_

_**Pal smiled and hugged them both tight. "Wow. Dustin you two don't make it your so mine." The boy laughed. They went back to school and started getting ready for bed. "Zoey yo want to be with Chase today?" Asked Aurora. "Sure." She said and he grabbed her and hearted into the boy's room. Chase sat on his bed and Zoey jumped in the middle of him and kissed him. Dustin came out of the bathroom and gave Aurora a hug from behind. "You staying with me tonight baby?" He asked. "Zoey's staying here and your staying with me." He said. "What about checks?" Asked Zoey. "In Zoey's bed let appear, A clone so sincere." Aurora said. "What did that do?" Asked Zoey. "Just made a clone to sleep in your bed." He said. He did the same for Dustin and hearted to his room. The Zoey clone was laying down in her bed and Aurora got under the cover's with Dustin. "No truth shall they see, Show what they are supposed to see." He said and the doorway glowed. He scouted into Dustins belly and Dustin held him close and laid his face in the nip of his neck and sniffed his scent. He became hard instantly. Aurora felt his cock grow and scouted closer to it. "Aurora…" He said and Aurora turned to him. "Block us from their vishion, Let no one see our deceshion." He said. A field glowed around them and Aurora kissed Dustin. **_

_**Dustin rubbed Aurora's back as Aurora kissed his chest and rubbed his thighs. Aurora's hand went to his bulge and massaged it. "I want to take you somewhere will you come with me?" Aurora asked him. "I'd go anywhere with you." He said and kissed him and they hearted out. They appeared on a hill under a tree of cherry blossoms. "Where are we?" He asked. "We are in china. My mom brought me here as a child. I fell in love with this and said I would make love to the man I intended to spend the rest of my life with here." Aurora said and Dustin looked into his eye as they teared. Dustin took him in his arms and kissed him and took off his over shirt and started slipping off his underwear. Dustin looked at Aurora hard 7 in cock and kissed the tip gently. It sent shiver's down Aurora's spine. "Forever my love." He said and then took him slowly. For five minutes he tried until he had him all the way in and started to work him. "69 with me. I want to suck you to." Aurora said. He repositioned himself and Aurora slowly slipped off his underwear. His 10 in cock slipped out of his boxer's and the warm air hit it. Aurora licked the head slowly then took him in his throat and started massaging him with his throat muscles. He moaned and shoved more of Aurora in his mouth. They laid there sucking for ten minutes and then Aurora stopped. "Baby are you ok?" Asked Dustin. "I want you in me. I want your seed in my belly Dustin please." He said. He sat with his back to the tree and spread his legs open for Dustin. "You sure baby? I want this but only if you do as well." Dustin said getting close to him and hovering in front of his face with his to where Aurora could feel his aura rubbing against his. "Yes. Baby please." He said in desperation. Dustin spit on his finger and slowly pushed it into Aurora and Aurora moaned with joy and Dustine slowly started fingering him. Dustin looked into his eyes and added another finger and Aurora smiled and he added another. He soon had three in and took them out and put them to Aurora's mouth and he licked them off. Dustin spit into his hand and rubbed it on his head and slowly started to enter his love. Aurora moaned as he was entered. "Dustin. I need you to fill me so bad. Please." He cried and Dustine complided. He was soon in a sensual rythum. (If only I could bare his child. Maybe a spell. Let our love cross the line, Our love we intertwine, With these words I call our power now, Give his child to this Hallowell. But it would never work.) Aurora thought. He was unaware Dustin heard and Dustin began to tear and held him close as he made love to him. (Blessed Be.) He thought and a wind wipped around them as they both cummed.**_

"_**me next Aurora." He said. "Love you don't have to." Aurora said. "I want to. I want to be equal with you." He said. Aurora nodded and laid him down and pushed his legs to his chest. Aurora spread his checks and starte deatting him out. "I have no idea what your doing but don't stop." He said. Aurora started to finger him as well. Dustin moaned and Aurora sat up and spit in his hand and lubed his cock. He slowly started to push on his loves rosebud. He knew Dustin was a virgin and didn't wish it to be to painful. Dustin held his breath and pushe dout and he was soon filled with Aurora. "Aurora thank you." He cried and they kissed and Aurora began to make love to him as he kissed him and rubbed his body memorizing every inch. Dustin moane dloudly and the tree's seemed to rustle with their rythum. Aurora cummed as he did and they laid there spent. "Do you think we can sleep here?" Dustin asked. Aurora nodded and they laid there and cuddled up. Aurora's watch went off and they woke up and hearted back before anyone woke up. **_

_**Dustin sat with a smile on his face in class that morning and Chase noticed in the hall. Aurora had Chases next class with him and Chase sat beside him and looked the guy over. He was smiling to and kind of glowing. "Aurora. Dustin is awfully happy today what happened?" He asked. "Nothing." He said and blushed. Wyatt sat a seat away and Chase moved and Aurora finally breathed. "Wyatt." Whispered Chase. "What?" He asked. "I think Aurora and Dustine did something." Chase said. Wyatt looked at Aurora. He sat smiling happy looking like he was on a dreamy cloud. "I'll be damned." Wyatt said and Chase's thoughts were confirmed. We have got to ask Melinda." Wyatt said. **_

_**After class Wyatt tracked Melinda down and Chase tagged along. Chase saw her and pointed her out to Wyatt. "Melinda we need to talk." Wyatt said. "What?" She asked. Wyat grabbe dher and lead her into a room. "What did Aurora and Dustin do last night?" Asked Chase. "Slept I suppose they were quiet last night. They were there when I wokie up." Said Melinda. "Aurora and Dustin have a glow about them today." Said Wyatt and Melinda caught on and smiled. "I'm glad for them if they did. They deserve each other." Said Melinda. Chase and Wyatt looked at her. They grabbed their things and Chase took Wyatt to his room and they grabbed Dustin's boxer's. Wyatt saw a few petals in them and took one out. "Proff they weren't in their room last night." Wyatt said. They went and were walking outside for lunch and saw the group together. **_

_**Wyatt and Chase sat around Aurora and Dustin who now looked locked in. "We know you two weren't in your room last night. So spill." Chase said. Zoey looked over at them. "You weren't in the room?' She asked. Dustin and Aurora looked guilty. "have no idea what you are talking about." Aurora said. "Then why was this in Dustins boxer's from last night?" He asked showing the petal. "That looks like the petal of a cherry blossom. You didn't." Said Chris looking at Aurora and Aurora blushed redder. "What?" Asked Nicole. **_

"_**I can't tell. Top secret info." Said Chris who smiled and hugged his cuzz. "Aurora you can tell if you want. I won't because I did it for you because it meant so much to you. And because you asked me to. I loved being the one you chose." Dustin said blushing and kissing Aurora. "We went to China." He said. "You went to China?" Asked Wyatt. "Why?" Asked Chase. "When I was small my mom took me and I found this field of cherry blossom trees. The wind blows and the petal fly around you like the wind is welcoming you. It has always been my dream to share that with the one I intend to marry." He said. Wyatt and Chase looked at him. "And I was happy he took me. It meant so much to me that he's chosen me." Said Dustin cuddling to him. "We made love under one of the trees." Said Aurora. "And I…. gave him… my virginity." Said Dustin. Everyone was sileint at this point but the two didn't care they hugged one another. Chris sat crying a little. Melinda did to. **_

"_**That's so beautiful." Said Zoey and Nicole nodded and looked at Dana and blushed. "So you two were stating your love for one another?" Asked Wyatt. "Yes. I took him there to show him that he's mine forever and I'm his his." Said Aurora nuzzling his neck. "I gave him my virginity to show him I want to be his in every way." Said Dustin. Chris congratulated him. "Wow." Said Zoey as she teared. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A week had passed and everyone was doing great school wasn't to bad and was actually a little fun. Dustin looked in the envelope his dad sent him and it contained 100 for the week to spend. Aurora had taken a part time job at the coffee shop and Dustin spent much of his free time there watching his man work. Aurora stood at the register helping a customer and his manager stood to his side helping to. "Aurora who is that guy who is always here?" He asked. Aurora looked and Dustin sat there watching and doing his homework. "That's my man Dustin." He said and the manager looked disappointed. "He's cute." He said and Aurora smiled. "Yeah he is. He's my savor. Do anything for me and I'd do anything for him." Said Aurora and the manger frowned a little more and turned to his work. **

**Aurora was now on break and headed over to Dustin with a couple coffee's. He sat down and saw him working on his English Lit. "What you up to sweetie?" He asked sitting down his coffee by him. "Studying poetry. I love it." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "I do to and to study qoutes from great people. Like Rita Mae Brown once wrote "I would rather be hated for…" He started. "What I am then to be loved for what I am not." He finished. "You just keep getting better and better." Said Aurora as he went in for a kiss. Dustin kissed him for a minute and then they parted and looked into one another's eyes for a couple minutes. Dustin held his hand and Aurora suddenly felt something and froze everyone in the shop except for Dustin. "What's wrong?" He asked. He started to glow and suddenly a ring appeared on his finger. "What happened?" He asked. "I have no idea. Come on." he said unfreezing the room and grabbing his hand and leading him to the bathroom and hearted to his mom's office." He shut the door and Phoebe turned around. "Aurora what are you doing here?" She asked hugging him. She gave Dustin a hug and looked to her son. "I don't know what happened but suddenly at work I was sitting with Dustin holding his hand and suddenly I had to freeze the room cause I started to glow and then a ring appeared on my hand." He said showing her. "Coope." She said and he appeared. "Yeah what's wrong?" He asked looking around and Aurora put up his hand. Coope looked at it and his glowed. "You have been given your full cupid power's." He said looking at them. "Why I'm a charmed one. I haven't got time to go around the world dishing out love. I just took a job for christ sake. Plus I won't sacrifice anytime with Dustin." Said Aurora and an elder orbed in. "Hello." he said. "Hi. Why did you guy's make me a cupid?" He asked. "Relax we didn't do this to make you a cupid. You have just come of age. Weither you become a cupid is purely up to you." He said and orbed out. **

"**Thank the gods. I really don't have the time to be a cupid." He said breathing again and hugging his man. Coope looked a little off. "Dad what's the look for?" He asked. "Your part cupid. It's part of who you are." He said. "Yes I know it is. But dad come on. I'm a student, coffee maker, teen by day and Charmed one all the time not to mention I have Dustin to think about. I won't leave him high and dry to dish out love to other people. I love love dad I do. I love helping people find it but I am a witch first and foremost. I already have enough drama with demons. I just don't have the strength to take on being a cupid to. Maybe in a couple years when I have the time but not now." He said. Coope hearted out. "I'm sorry mom but he needs to get that I won't go what you went through. I won't sacrifice my love for Dustin. I love Dustin so much and I won't allow magic to push him out of my life. Every body out there listen in. I will have love and a life. I won't go through the pain of getting side tracted by magic and risk lossing the love of my life." Aurora said and grabbed Dustin and hearted back to his work's bathroom and spashed his face.**

"**Baby." Dustin said and Aurora held him and kissed him. "I don't wanna interferr with your job in magic your to important." Dustin said and Aurora squeezed him tighter. "And I wouldn't be able to do it without you. There are thousands of cupids maybe hundreds. My mom almost gave up on love before the elder's saw fit to send her dad to fall in love with. I won't make the same mistake as my mom and my Aunts and nearly let magic push the most important person out of my life. If dad doesn't like it he doesn't have to I'm 18. I want a life with you. I have so many dreams with you now I can't see anyone else fit for them." He said hugging Dustin. He and Dustin left the bathroom and he went back to work.**

**Back in San Fran.--**

**Coope sat watching tv with Leo and Leo looked over at him. "Ok man somethings bothering you. What's up?" Asked Leo. "Aurora got his full cupid power's today." Said Coope. "Wow man you must be proud." Leo said. "He told said he had no intention of being a cupid Leo. That he already had to much with being a Charmed one, school, work, and Dustin. Dustin. He kept talking about him. Saying he wasn't going to let magic almost ruin his life like it almost did his mother's. That he'd keep his love. All for a boy." Said Coope looking ticked. "You telling me you a being of love is disappointed that your son chose love over his magic." Said Leo. "No. As a cupid I'm proud. But as a father I guess I'm hurt he is giving so much up for this boy." Said Coope. "Well I can see where he comes from Coope. After everything me and Piper went through I understand why the boy's are hesitant to become full Whitelighter's. He just doesn't want to risk losing the man he loves Coope. Wouldn't you do the same if being a cupid interfered with being with Phoebe and the kids?" Asked Leo. "I have to admit your right Leo. I guess I'm just the overprotective dad." Coope said. "Man never apologize for protecting your kids. Just know when you have to let go. Let them make up their own path." Leo said and Cooope hearted out to Aurora who sat with Zoey doing homework. **

"**Zoey could me and my dad have a minute?" He asked. "Sure I'll get a coffee. You want one?" She asked. "Sure." he said and she left. "Son I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was childish of me. I guess in my over protectivenesss I forgot what it's like to be in love. I'm sorry I really like Dustin. And I finally see why you don't want to be a cupid." He said and Auroa took his hands. "Dad it's not that I don't. I think it would be great. I love what you do. But I just don't think it's my time yet. Like I said maybe one day. But as it is right now. I have to keep a normal life or I may end up doing what mom and the aunts almost did on many occashions. Selfdistruct. I just don't wanna regret anything in my life. Mom and the sister's had to learn the hard way. I'm just trying to learn from them. Have a balance in my life. And my balance just isn't ready for more magic yet. May a year or two. Right now though I just need the time to love being a teen while I can and to love you guy's and Dustin." Said Aurora. Coope smiled at him and hugged him.**

"**Oh. Could you make sure you're here next week. We have parents day and Dustin wants to tell his dad about us. He's going to need all the help he can get." Said Aurora. "Yeah son I can." He said and hugg him once more and hearted out. Zoey came back in with coffee and sat down. "So what was that about?" She asked. "He was a little put off earlier today because I told him I wasn't going to be a cupid. At least not right now. That the balance I have between my normal life and being magical just couldn't handle it right now. That and I told him I wouldn't sacrifice my time with Dustin. I just found him and I won't loses him like my mom almost lost my dad. He came to apologize for it and told me it was ok he understood." Said Aurora. "So you turned down the job?" She asked. "For now yes. I have barely enough time to be at work, a witch, human, and be with Dustin as it is. I'm not saying I won't do it one day. I would love to do it. But right now is not the time for me to take up that mantle. As it is being a Charmed one is work enough. We vanquish 7 demons this week alone." Said Aurora and she nodded. "Well I'm glad to see my bro found a good guy. Aurora thank you for loving him." She said. "Your welcome. I love him because of what he gives me. As a witch you see death all the time. You have to kill to survive. Sometimes you start to feel less then human for all the demons you kill. I know their evil and everything but it's hard to. As Charmed ones we have it worse. We are called apon for the hardest and most heart destroying jobs. It's hard to keep your humanity when you see some of the things we do everyday. I've battled evil witches who turned to the dark side to protect someone they loved. To be jugde and jury takes it's toil. But Dustin he keeps me human, Loved and safe more then he knows. Without him I don't know what I'd do. I love him with all my being. When that demon hit him with that fire ball I wanted to die. If anything happened to him I don't know what I'd do." Said Aurora tearing a bit. Zoey gave him a hug and patted his back.**

"**I know. I'm glad you have him to. To keep you good cause you're a good person. The world needs all like you it can get. I hope to be at your wedding someday." She said and teared. "Oh Zoey. I need to warn you… Dustin's going to tell your parents about us next week. Mine are coming to offer support." He said wipping his tears. "Ok. This will be tough but we'll get through." She said and he smiled and they high fived.**

**That night Aurora hearted to Dustin's room after checks and picked him up as he slept. He also grabbed a blanket and produced a clone of him and hearted to Dante's Cove's beach. "Love wake up." Aurora said. Dustin woke to find him and Aurora cover laying on a blanket at a beach with the moon over head. "Where are we?" He asked. "I abducted you. We're at Dante's cove." Aurora said and kissed him. "Wow. Aurora. You make topping dates hard." Dustin laughed. "Hey. Never mind that. I just love spending time with you. I'd go on a date with you even if it was to a fish bait shop. As long as your there it's a date from heaven." He said and snuggled into Dustin's chest. Dustin kissed his neck and held him tight to him. "We'll what would you say to a date at Karls hamburger for dinner tomorrow?" He asked. "I'd love it." Aurora said and purred as Dustin laid down. Aurora laid on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "Your heart sings to me. It's the most wonderful song I could ever hear." He told Dustin.**

**Dustin got up and kissed him again but with more passion and stroked his chest gentle. "May I Aurora?" He asked. "You never have to ask for what's your's. I'll never tell you no." Said Aurora as Dustin kissed his chest. Dustin slipped off Aurora's underwear and looked his body over. "So beautiful." He said and started kissing his way down his loves body. He made it to Aurora's thighs and kissed them both them took his tongue and licked the crisses dividing his thighs and cock. Aurora moaned and rubbed his neck. Dustin took his cock into his throat and massaged it with his throat muscles and Aurora shivered a bit. Dustin took his monuth off his cock and spread his legs and exposed Aurora's rosebud.**

**He went to eating him out and fingering him. Aurora moaned with the force of the waves behind him. Dustin picked him up and took them out into the sea water. He laid him down in where the water bareley meet his chest and then laid on top of him and spread his legs. Dustin started kissing him and he felt the pleasure full feeling start as Dustin slowly enter him. They laid making love for hour's and Aurora and Dustin both had 7 orgasums each and at the same time. "Good thing we don't have school in the morning." Dustin laughed. Aurora smiled. Aurora and him went for a short swim in the moon light when Dustin saw something swim up on them. "What is that?" He asked. Aurora looked and saw a young man. "I think it's a merman." Aurora said and floated watching their spectator. "Hello young one. You may join us if that is your wish." Aurora said and the man dived down and swam over to them. **

"**Are you one of the chosen?" He asked. "Yes. I am. I am Aurora Hallowell. Pleasure to meet you." Aurora said. The young merman looked them over. "I hope I wasn't intruding but your mating looked strange to me are you both not male?" He asked. "Yes we are. I'm what the mortals call gay. I love men. Well one in particular. This is my love Dustin." He said and Swam over and kissed him. "So strange. But so beautiful. We have nothing like it down here. I wish I could experience that." He said. "Well I could bring someone for you to meet. I know someone who's single. And I think he'd be willing to go on as date with you. Show you a bit what it's like" Aurora said and the boy smiled. "Please." He said. "Meet me here tomorrow night I'll bring him by before my date. Try to dry out after night falls. I will bring you something to wear." Aurora said and the boy nodded and swam off. "Wow. A merman." Dustin giggled and Aurora smiled. **

**They swam back in to the beach and dried off and got under the blankets. The next morning they awoke and hearted back to Aurora's room and Wyatt and Chris sat waiting. "Where did you go this time?" Wyatt asked. "Dante's Cove." Aurora said and Dustin kissed him and got a good grope in before going to change. "I am so jealous." Chris said sad. "Well mope no longer. I got you a date tonight." Aurora said. "Who?" Asked Chris. "What would you say to a extremely hot and sweet merman?" Aurora asked. Chris smiled. "How did you reel in a merman?" Asked Chris. "He saw me and Dustin well you know on the beach and came up to us in the water while we swam. He asked us about it and I told him if he wanted to see what love between guy's was like he should meet you." Said Aurora and Chris hugged him. "I'm dropping you off tonight for your date. I'm taking him some cloths. I remember Aunt Phoebe telling me that Mermaids know about our world so you should be fine." Said Aurora.**

**They all went to hange out together and Dustin sat with Aurora in his lap the whole trip. By lunch Aurora had plenty of visible hickies on his neck for the rest to tease him about. "Wyatt I think we need to make sure Dustin's not a vampire in disguise." Laughed Chris and they all laughed. "Mister watch it or I'll stop your date." Aurora said. "Date what date?" Asked Melinda. "A hot studly Merman wants to explore man love with our Christopher." Said Aurora and there were several whistles of approval. "Wow." Said Michelle and Dustin nodded. **

"**How'd you swing that Aurora?" Asked Melinda. "Well you can thank Aurora and Dustin's need to do it in exotic location's." Wyatt said. "Where this time?" Laughed Nicole. "Dantes Cove." Chris said and everyone looked jealous. "China and Dante's Cove. Ok so not fair." Chase said. "I know he makes us look bad." Michelle said. "Michelle you and Wyatt drop the crap I know you two orbed to Cape Jarrardo the other day." John said and they both blushed and everyone laughed. They all got up and walked to the fair going on down the street. **

**Michelle and Wyatt played basketball together and Aurora saw Wyatt was letting him win. He giggled. Dustin grabbed him and pulled him to a marry go round and they sat in one of the couple seat's and Dustin held him and Aurora just starred into his eyes. "Aurora. I love you so much. No matter what my dad say's I'm your's. He can't come in between us. I will always be with you." He said. They kissed as the ride ended and got off and started to the farriswheel. They sat and looked out over the field and Aurora played scared and snuggled into his mans chest. Dustin knew Aurora wasn't scared but loved it. **

**John looked over at the crowd of people and saw a demon stalk a woman in robes. He ran and sent out a singnal to the other's. Aurora, Wyatt, Melinda, and Chris got it. "Dustin wait with your sister I have a demon to take care of be right back babe." He said kissing him. Dustin smacked his ass as he ran off and he smiled. **

**John was on the scene and protecting the woman with his sheild and Aurora jumped in and kicked the demon and sent him flying. He went into a car and shimmered out. They ran to the woman. "Are you ok?" Chris asked. "Yes thank you." She said. "We're the Charmed ones why was that demon after you?" Asked Chris. "He wanted me to give him my power of inner sight." She said. "Your inner what?" Asked Dustin running up. "Inner sight. It means she can tell the difference between regular mortals and magical being's." Aurora said and he nodded. "What's your name?" Asked Chris. "Madam Mina." She said. "We'll help you. I'll orb her home." He said and orbed out. Aurora turned to Dustin. "No Aurora your not sending me away. I'm helping. No matter what it is. I'm going to marry you someday and I'll need to learn how to take care of myself." He said. Aurora began to speak but closed his mouth and exstened his hand and them hearted home while Wyatt sent the rest home. **

**They arrived and started looking in the book. "What's that?" Asked Dustin. "Oh it's our book of shadow's. It's been passed down from generation to generation each adding to it and it's power. It holds info on demons and spells to help us to fight evil." Said Aurora and Dustin touched it and it glowed. "Ok what just happened?" He asked and the book's glow spread to him and it disappeared in him. "He's a witch." Madam said. "How?" He asked. "Some where in your line the gift must of went dormant. Or a family member bond your lines magic. Oh no this means Zoey is to. And if your unlocked Zoey maybe to." Aurora said. Dustin felt the need for there to be more than one of him and another appeared next to him. "Whoa." They both said. "Cloning cool power." Aurora said. "He's also a shape shifter and telekinetic." Madam said. "Nice combo. Chris head to school and bring Zoey here. As a new bleep she'll be a target." Aurora said and he orbed out. "Wow." Aurora said and kissed both twins. "I guess it is a good thing you came." Aurora said and the other clone disappeared and Dustin raised his hand and copied what he saw Melinda do once and brought Aurora to him again. "I could get used to this." He said and Aurora gave him a kiss and smiled. **

**Chris orbed in with Zoey. "What's going on. Chris said I'm in danger?" Zoey asked. "Zoey. You maybe a witch." Wyatt said. "What? How?" She asked. "We think some where in your line the gift either went dormant or someone bond your families magic. Dustin touched the book and it unbound him and we think you to. So far he's cloned himself and used telekinesis to give me a kiss." Smiled Aurora. "She is telepathic, has far sight and super speed." Madam said. "Wow." Zoey said sitting. A lamp was about to fall and Zoey speed over and caught it. "That was weird." She said. "Concentrate imagion seeing more look out the window. She did and her eyes glowed and she saw people four blocks away clearly. "Awesome." She said. "Well time for a crash course guy's. We have a demon to vanquish." Chris said showing them the book. "Marnar. He goes around stealing power's so he can add them to his to go up the ranks." Said Wyatt. "What else. Ok standard power of three spell. Ok Zoey I want you to try to enter my mind." Chris said. She thought and felt something. (Chris am I doing it?) She asked. "Yep you both are quick studies. Ok if a demon gets to close focus on his mind and his power. You can use your telepathy to tap into his power's and use them against him and any other's." Said Chris. Piper walked in and waved. "Mom can you watch Madam for us we have to vanquish a demon to keep her safe." Said Chris. "Sure. Why are Dustin and Zoey here?" She asked. "Well Dustin touched the book and well occurring to Madam him and Zoey are now witches." Wyatt said. "Wow. Ok go I'll watch her and tell the sister's." She say waving them off. Dustin grabbed Aurora's hand and they all went to the underworld. **

"**Where are we?" Asked Zoey. "The underworld. Demon central. Now our guy likes should be around here." Aurora said. He turned the corner then came back and pushed them against the wall. "He has at least 20 in there. Ok Zoey Dustin we'll go in first. You Dustin send them against the wall Zoey target practice. John you with those to sheild back up and take anyone out you can." Said Aurora and they nodded. They walked in. "Hey you trying to start the party without us?" Asked Aurora and the demons turned towards them. "Charmed one's get them." The head said. The demons started running towards them. Wyatt, Chris, and Aurora ran and blasted their way through. Zoey use fire balls on several demons and used her new speed to avoid them. Dustin saw one go for Aurora and sent him flying and Aurora smiled at him. The three stood before the demon. Aurora threw a couple punches and then froze him and he started to fight through it. "Demon thief your trial begins, We the three judge and jury, Say you lose and good win's." They chanted and he exploded and what was left of his group shimmered out. "Wow not bad for your first vanquish you two." Aurora said and kissed his man. Chris high fived Zoey and they all went back to the manor and found all the adults there. **

"**Madam your safe now. Chris will orb you back to the fair the demon is caput." Said Wyatt and she thanked them. "Oh. For the love one and his mate." She said handing Aurora and Dustin each a necklace. "It will help you find one another if you should ever be parted." She said and they orbed out. "So I hear we have two new member's." Phoebe said. "Yeah. And they did great. They already have a hange on their power's. Zoey tapped into the demons power's like she's been doing it forever. Dustin reminds me of Wyatt telekinetic region. Very good." Said Aurora hugging his love. "I don't know what it is since I touched that book I feel empowered or something. I have knowledge I never had before. Like that if I how to turn into a bat or horse." He said. "I talked to the elder's apparently a ancestore of your's bound your lines magic." Said Paige. "We'll have to tell their parents." Said Piper. "Wait Aunt Piper I think we should wait on that and see how they take the gay bomb first." Said Aurora and Piper looked at her sister's and they agreed. "Mr. Hallowell Aurora told me your coming to support me thank you. You have no idea what that means to me. If this goes how I think it will I'll need all the support I can get." He said and went to the bathroom.**

"**What's wrong? Is his dad homophobic?" Asked Phoebe. "Yeah. His father with all his talk made him feel worthless enough to…." Aurora tried to say but couldn't. "My god." Said Phoebe looking at Coope. "The only thing that kept him alive was the example his sister set for him. He said he thought about how brave she is and didn't wanna go out like that. I love him so much. He's my fire and I know he'll need all I can give because I just know his dad will do something drastic." Aurora said crying in his moms arms and Dustin came down. "Aurora are you ok?' He asked. Piper had tear's in her eyes and walked up to him so did Paige and Coope while Phoebe and Leo held Aurora. "No father should make his son feel like that. You have a home here Dustin. You and your sister. We're your family now. And we will never be ashamed of anything about you." Coope said holding the boy and he started crying. Aurora walked over to him and gathered him up as the adults backed off and brought his lips to his and gave him a passionate kiss. They stood watching and Coopes ring started glowing again. "What's going on?" Asked Paige. "This is amazing their like an abundance of love energy. I have never seen this." Said Coope. **

**Aurora laid on the couch in the boy's reck room with Dustin who was suppose to be studing math but was instead studying his face. Aurora looked up and smiled. "Hey you. Your suppose to be working." He said. "I am. I take my homework to study your every feature seriously." Dustin said smiling. Aurora leaned in and kissed him. "Hey you faggots. Get a room." Said a guy. "Get a life. We're not bothering you. You don't like it then don't spend so much time looking." Said Aurora and they guy tried to hit him but he stopped him and held his arm behind him. "Now apologize to my boyfriend or you can eat carpet your choice dude." Said Aurora. "Sorry man." Said the guy. "Thanks." Said Dustin. "Now I will let you go but remember leave us alone and we will you. Also remember I'm friends with nearly ever girl on campus and you could end up with a very small dating pool." Aurora threatened and they guy walked off. Dustin smiled. "My hero." He said and cuddled him into his chest. "No one say's anything bad about my baby." He said and Dustin smiled.**

**Back in San Fran.--**

**Piper sat at the kitchen counter drinking some coffee and looking around the kitchen. "So empty." She said. "I know." Piper turned and Leo stood there and he walked up to hug her. "They've grown up." She said. "Yeah but they'll always's need their mommy and daddy Piper." He said. "That poor Dustin. I can't imagion what it must have been like to live like that. To think your father or hates you. Or worse know he does." Piper said and Leo nodded. "Well one thing is for sure him and Aurora are obviously meant for one another. Hey I hear his birthday is tomorrow. Why don't we send him a gift. Aurora said he feel's guilty not being able to keep up with the exstravigance of his dates." Said Leo. "I know I'll let them have the dinner at the club in the V.I.P. section and they can meet Rihanna." Piper said and Leo thought it was a good idea.**

**Back at PCA Aurora and the group sent Dustin off for coffee so they all could surprise him with a birthday party. He entered the room and they yelled surprise. "Wow guy's thanks." He said. Aurora walked forward and planted a kiss on him and everyone hugged him. "My gift first." Melinda said but a package appeared in orbs. Aurora looked at the card. "Dear Dustin. We heard it's your birthday and decided you need a wonderful gift. So we have arranged for you and Aurora to have dinner at the club in the V.I.P section and to meet Rihanna. Happy birthday baby. We love you. Momma Piper and Papa Leo." Said Aurora and Dustin teared and Aurora hugged him close and Zoey held his hand. Melinda brought him a wrapped box. He opened it and inside was a ring that had best brother ever on it. "Face it man you've been adopted." She said and hugged him. Wyatt handed him a hat which had number one dude written, Chris and John gave him a shirt which read Dustin Hallowell. He took it and began crying full blast. "You… guy…s are so… great…. I … lov…e you…" He said and they all hugged him. "Man we protect and love our own. And that means you to Zoey." Said John. She nodded and patted her brother's back. "Well I guess we better get ready we have a date to get ready for." Aurora said.**

**Aurora hearted them to the club and walked out to see Piper there. "Hey you two." She said running to hug them. She was going to let go of Dustin but noticed he was holding on tight and crying. "Dustin you okay?" She asked. "Thank… you." He managed to get out and she squeezed him tighter. "You welcome son." She said. He finally let go and whipped his eyes and she took them to the area. "Piper also owns a restraunt. So you can bet her food is amazing as always." Aurora said. Dustin looked around. "Piper it's amazing." He said and she hugged him and left them to eat. Dustin and Aurora feed one another and then went out on the floor to dance it off. "Baby. Can you wait a minute. I have something to ask momma Piper real quick." He said. Dustin went up to the bar. "Hey babe what you need?" She asked. "Piper. I have no right to ask you this but I was wondering if you guy's had a family ring. I wanna ask Aurora to marry me. After I get his parents blessing of course." He said. Piper smiled. "I thought you'd want to." She said and grabbed a small box. "This was our mother's engagement ring. I already asked mine and they don't mind that I'm giving it to you guy's. Take good care of our boy son." She said and he hugged her. He pocketed the ring and gave her the box back. He went back and joined his guy dancing. **

**After an hour they got to meet Rihanna. She signed some autograhps for them and did a personal request for them. They hearted home and they had a test in the morning so decided to actually sleep tonight. Aurora kissed his man goodbye. He got ready for bed and snuck into Wyat's room. "Wyatt." He said. "What dude?" He asked. "Could you orb me to Aurora's parents I have something to ask them." He said and Wyatt smiled and took his hand and they orbed out. Phoebe sat at the kitchen table as they orbed in. "Hey guy's what you need?" She asked. "Pal still arriving tomorrow?" Wyatt asked. "Yep." She said. "Ma'am. I need to ask you and Coope something. Could you call for him please?" He asked and she concentrated and Coope appeared. "Sir I want to ask you for your blessing to marry Aurora. I know we're young. But I love him and I'll ask him either way sir. Ma'am your blessing matter's to me to" Dustin said. They both stood. "We will on one condition." Coope said. "What?" He asked. "Call us mom and dad not sir and ma'am you'll make us feel old." Phoebe said. "Ok. Thank you." He said and they hugged him and Pal saw him. "Dustin!!" He said jumping into his arms and holding himself to his adopted pillow boy. "I miss you man." He said. "Well you may never have to miss me again." Dustin said. "Why?" He asked looking into his eyes. "I'm gonna asked Aurora to marry me." He said and Pal hugged him tighter. "I can't wait Dustin. You have made me so happy man." Pal Said. "See tomorrow dude." Said Dustin kissing his cheek and letting him down for bed. **

**In the morning Dustin sat nervous as he paced the picnic area. Aurora walked up and he watched. "Could you heart us to the Cherry blossom tree. I have a surprise for you?" He asked. Aurora thought it was strange especially with class not far off. But he hearted them there. "I want to do this here cause this is our spot. And I want to make it even more meaningful." He said kneeling. Aurora blushed. "Aurora Hallowell will you marry me?" He asked. Aurora tackled him to the ground. "YES! YES!" He yelled. "Thank you." Dustin said tearing and they kissed as he slipped the ring on his finger. They soon had to heart back and were late for class but neither one cared. **

**Dustin sat in class smiling and everyone seemed to take notice. "Man what has you smiling." Chase asked. "I ask Aurora to marry me and he said yes." Said Dustin. Chase's jaw fell and Michelle's to. They walked the hall and Chase saw Zoey. "Hey Zoe." He said. "Your brother has some news for you." Said Chase pushing him forward. "I'm engage to Aurora." He said. Zoey just stood there and froze then smiled. "I'm so happy for you." She said laughing and they walked to their next class. **

**Aurora sat in his math class and ran his finger over the ring again and again cause he didn't want it to go. He felt if he looked away it'd disappear. The teacher looked over him as he got up to go to his next class. "Aurora you alright you seem anxious." The man said. "Oh sorry sir. It's just I'm newly engaged and I'm still in shock and bliss. The stage of worrying if I take my eye off the ring it'll disappear or something." He said sighing. "Oh I see. Well I understand. And congrates young one. Who ever it is a lucky guy." The teacher said leaving the room. Leaving Aurora to woundre if he just got hit on. He laughed it off and walked out the room and turned to see his man standing there waiting for him. Aurora ran to him and jumped in his arms. Half the hall turned to watch them and some of the girls awed. One hit her boyfriend. "Why can't you be that romantic?" She asked. "If you hit me again maybe I'll just switch teams cause it's hard to be romantic with a girl who is a bitch." He said walking away. Aurora and Dustin turned the corner and snickered. "I think we just got somebody in trouble." Said Aurora and Dustin nodded. **

**The day of parent visits had arrived and everyone was a little nervous and wanted everything to go well. Aurora and Dustin had decided to tell his parents at lunch time when they knew everyone would be in one place. The Hallowells and Mathews arrived on the scene first of course. Dustin and Zoey stayed in the court yard waiting for their parent's along with Chase. "So this is the room I share with Melinda and Zoe." Said Aurora. "Whoa pretty nice." Said Phoebe. "Where do you and everyone have fun?" Asked Coope. "Oh their's several burger places and other restraunts around the area. As well as a weekend carnival place." Said Melinda. "This school is nice. I see why you guy's like it here." Said Piper. "So Ms. Melinda you have a boyfriend we should meet?" Asked Leo looking at his daughter. "No dad the only one seeing any action unfortunately is Chrisw, Wyatt, and Aurora." She said and covered her mouth. "Action! Who what when where and how?" Asked Piper. Wyatt ran out of the room and ran into a closet. A minute later he was there with Michelle and closed the door. "Mom meet my man Michell." Said Wyatt. Piper shock his hand so did Leo. "So Michelle. How long have you and Wyatt been seeing each other?" Asked Leo. "Not long but I can tell I won't wanna leave." Said Michelle looking at Wyatt. "Ok here is how it goes. We will be happy to make you feel like family but you harm my son you know full well what will happen." Piper said and Wyatt hide his face in embracement. "I understand Mrs. Hallowell. I wouldn't exspect anything less." Michelle said and then they turned to Chris. "Sorry mom mine is not as easy to get a hold of." He said. "Why. Where is he?" She asked. "Probably swimming in Marineer Bay right now." Chris said. "Ha?" Asked Phoebe. "He's dating a merman. I introduced them." Aurora said. "How did you meet a merman while in school." Paige asked. "I wasn't in the school at the time." Aurora blushed. "Where were you?" Asked Phoebe. No one wanted to talk and Michelle sneaked out of the room. Piper looked at Wyatt. "Wyatt. You look nervous. Spill." Piper said. "Okay. Sorry Aurora. Aurora took Dustin to Dante's Cove." Said Wyatt and Chris kicked him. Phoebe looked at Aurora who seemed to be starring at the wall. "So you have been hearting out of school?" Phoebe asked. "Yes but only twice. I wanted to do something romantic. Guess where I took him the first time mom?' He asked. "Where?" She asked. "The cherry blossom tree we ate under when we were in China." Said Aurora. "Oh how sweet." She said and smiled. "Well I guess we can't ground you." Said Coope. Aurora smiled. "John what about you anyone special?" Asked Paige. "Single as a bad day." He said dully. "We'll find you a guy cuzz. Your hot it won't be hard." Aurora said giving his cuzz a kiss. "There's something so hot when you to do that." Laugh Nicole from the door. "Hey Nicole." Everyone said and she came in. "Well my dad just left. Didn't even see my room. Had a last minute board meeting." She said. "Sorry babe." John said.**

**Dustin saw his parents in the car just three feet away and his heart started to pound. Zoe took his hand and they walked to the car and helped then out. "Hey you two." Their mom said. Their dad hugged them and they walked to Dustin's room. "So you got a room with Chase. That's great hun we know you love Chase." His mom said and they walked over to Zoe's. They had timed it just right Aurora's family was gone. "So you share this with a gay guy you wrote." Her dad said. "Yep. His cousin and brother's have a room not far down the hall." Zoey said. "Well must be a lot of fairy dust in that room." Their dad said and Dustin's fist tightened and he walked out ahead of his parent's as they headed to lunch. Dustin sat at a table with his family and The Hallowell's sat close and watched. "That them?" The dad asked. "Yes." Zoey said. "Looks like a whole family of fairies. That white haired one oh my god can he be anymore girly?" He asked with a laugh. Dustin had had enough. "Dad I want you to meet someone special to me." He said and got up and grabbed Aurora and his parent's followed. **

"**Dad meet Aurora. My fiancee and his mom Phoebe and his father Coope." Said Dustin. The dad looked dumb founded. "You're a faggot?" He asked. "Dad you use that word around my fiancee again and I'll hit you." He said pissed off. "You are holding hands with a faggot ass nobody and you want me to be calm!' He yelled. "Son we did not raise you to be this way." His mother said. "No you guy's raised him to be ashamed of himself. I'm happy to say we got here in time to teach him differently." Said Phoebe. "You stay away from my son or I'll beat the shit out of you." Dustin's father said and Coope stepped forward. "You touch my son and I'll pumble you." Said Coope and Zoey stood up. "Dad and mom. Shut up you embarsing me. I love that Dustin's with Aurora. Dad did you know you almost made Dustin kill himself?" Asked Zoey. "Well it'd be better then seeing him with a faggot bitch." Her father said. Dustin went to hit him but Zoey stopped him. The man laughed and Zoey turned around and hit him herself. "That's for laughing. I want nothing to do with you two." She said standing with Aurora and Dustin. "How will you pay for your schooling? Cause I an't paying so my son can marry a faggot." Their dad said. "We'll pay. We have enough money to. My sister own's a club and a restraunt and I'm a award winning columist. They won't go without." Phoebe said. "Just go. We don't want you here." Zoey said and held her brother. They turned and left. **

**Dustin and Zoey joined everyone and Dustin started to cry and Aurora held him close. Chase sat with them and his parents. They excepted Dustin to and stayed to support him and Aurora. "Baby. It will be ok." Aurora said and held him. Dustin starting kissing him and they sat there with everyone watching and they all smiled. "Thank you all for this." Dustin said after their lips parted. Piper hugged him with Phoebe. **

**The next day Aurora sat eating at work. A woman sat looking him over and started her way over to him. "Excuse me." She said. "How may I help you Ms?" He asked. He looked her over more and saw it was Janice Dickinson. "Oh… sit please." He said. "Thank you. It's just that your quite pretty. I was wondering you ever done any modeling?" She asked. "No. I'm in my final year of school. I always's wanted to model but didn't think I had the talent." He said. "Well I assure you you do." She said. "Wow." He said smiling. Dustin walke dup to him and looked them over. "Babe this is Janice Dickinson." He said. "I know who she is. World famous model and the head of the new wing of her branch here." he said. "I hope you don't mind I'm trying to rope your guy into modeling for me.' She said. Aurora started choking on his food. "me?" he asked. She nodded. "I think you should babe. You are beautiful." He said holding Aurora's hand. "Well what about planning the wedding?' He asked. "Well we could use the money." Dustin said. "You two tieing the knot she asked. "Yes." Aurora said showing her his ring. "Nice ring." She said. "My gram mother's. Origionally my Aunt Piper's to pass down to her kids but everyone is desperate to have this guy join our family so they made her give it to us." He said smiling and kissed Dustin. "Well if you'll come in I know we'll have you a star in no time." She said. "Ok." He said blushing. She got up and headed out and he sat stunned. "Babe." Dustin said knocking him out of the trance. They hugged and celebrated. **

**After work they ran to the agency. Aurora walked in to the agency with Dustin. He stopped at a assistants desk. "Hello. I came to see someone about signing to this agency." he said and Janice came out of her office. "Aurora." She said and walked over and gave hiom a hug. "I'm glad you came." She said and welcomed them in to her office. "I would like to sign you to the agency and start by getting some shots of you. Are you going to hate me if I get some nudes of him with other guy's and gals Dustin?" She asked. "No. I trust my guy. I'm marrying him and he trust me with a lot so letting him follow his dream is the least I can do." Dustin said and held his man's hand. "Ok. Come with me." She said. **

**They walked into a studio and a bunch of models were standing around and watched them. "I would like to see your walk." She said. Aurora let go of Dustin and gave her a awesome masciline strut then turn and made it feminine. "Wow. Versitile I like that." She said. Dustin let out a small giggle. "What?' She asked. "Never mind my dirty minded fiancee Janice." Aurora said. Dustin gave him a kiss and Aurora pinched his side. "Ok. First photo. Topless with another guy that ok?" She asked and he nodded. "A big muscle guy came over and shock his hand and they got into a close almost kiss shot. Dustin watched and smiled. "How was that?" He asked. "Hot." Dustin said. "Oh really. Don't get any idea's babe." Aurora laughed. "Aurora every shot was perfect. I mean it. Dustin I was impressed. He told me some idea's." She said and Aurora smiled and kissed him. "Like he said he has nothing to worry about. Plus he would know my best angles." Aurora said. "Oh." Janice smiled. "Not so much that. I'm always's stareing at him instead of doing my homework." Dustin said. Janice smiled more and she called a girl over. Aurora modeled with her and it came out great and evenr his single shot's. His nude's impressed Janice as well as the male models watching. "You get to marry that?" A guy asked. "Yep." Dustin said. "Dude your very good." The guy said and they high fived. Aurora laughed and Janice caught it. "A laugh say's a thousand words honey." She said and started looking over the photo's. **

**We have been over everyone. Honey you'll be working soon everyone will want you." Said Janice. "Thanks. I just did what came natural." Aurora said shrugging. "Well your naturally beautiful." Dustin said. "You to hot stuff." Aurora said. "I love you." Dustin said. "I love you to baby." Aurora said and Janice swooned. "Ok go before I strip both of you and have my way with you." She laughed. They left and started out the door and ran into a tall guy. "Owe!" Said Aurora and the guy just starred at Aurora. "Aurora?" The younge man asked. "Yeah sorry about running into you man." He said. "You don't remember me. I'm your old neighbor kid. I'm a witch remember?" He whispered. "Jim?" Aurora asked and he nodded. "Jim no need to wishper dude this is my fiancee and he's one of us." Said Aurora and Jim shock a confused Dustin's hand. "Oh sorry babe. This is Jim Marks. He's a witch to. He and his mom used to live next door to us. Also I remember you had quite the crush on John to." Aurora said and Jim blushed. "Still do." He admited. "Well we live here now well go to school here. We are finishing high school at PCA. I know how about you come back with us?" Said Aurora. "Well my shift just ended I'll get my stuff." He said walking into his office. "He used to crush on John. I think we may have found a way to help John outta his slump." Aurora said deviously. He joined them and they walked to PCA while Aurora caught up with Jim.**

**John sat at the lunch table in the courtyard finishing his social science homework. "Hey cuzz." Aurora said. "He turned and it looked like someone was hidding. "Who you got with you guy's?" He asked. "Well I may have found you a way outta your dating slump. I want to reintroduce you to a guy who used to live by us and had a big big crush on you. Reaquante yourself with Jim Marks." Aurora said and him and Dustin moved and Chris saw him. (This can't be Jim. Jim was an annoying little boy. He's gorgouse. That red hair and those crystal red eyes. Even his freckles are cute.) He thought. "So you're a Charmed One now. I always knew you'd be one. You were always helping the little kids against the bullies." Said Jim. "Jim works at well we kind of have something big to tell you guy's." Aurora said and sent a text t o everyone. After ten minutes everyone had arrived and John was sitting blushing in Jims arms. "First off everyone meet Jim Marks some of you will remember him. He is John's new boyfriend John just doesn't know it yet." Said Aurora and John blushed more. "Alright the second thing. I have been signed to a modeling contract with Janice Dickionson's Modeling Agency." Aurora said and all of their jaw's dropped. "I'm the cousin and hag of a model!" Melinda said and jumped to hug him. "Well I beat you I'm sleeping with Said model." Dustin laughed hugging him with everyone else. "We have gotr to orb and tell the rent's." Chris said. "To our room now." Wyatt said and they ran. They made it to the room and orbed too the manor. "MOm! Dad! Call the Aunt's we have great new's!" John yelled. Piper and Leo came running with Paige, Phoebe, Henry, and Coope arriving via hearting and orbing. "What is it?" Paige asked. "I have been signed to do modeling with Janice Dickionson's agency." Aurora said. "What? How?" Asked Phoebe excited. "She came into the shop at my brake and talked to me and scheduled a interveiw. I went in gave her some photo's and showed off my walk. She signed me." He said. "She said he will be big and he really did great. Every picture was usable." Dustin said. Aurora gave everyone a hug. The little one's and Pal where there and Pal was ready with his stuff. "So I get to go watch you become a model?" He asked. "Yep baby bro." Aurora told him. Pal jumped for jopy and gave his cousin a kiss. **

"**Oh sorry Jim we forgot. Guy's remember the little witch boy from next door? He an't no little boy anymore." Said Aurora pushing him forward. "Jim. You grew." Piper said. "And John doesn't know it yet but he's his new boyfriend." Said Melinda. "Can I ask him first?" John asked and blushed. Jim turned around. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah if you wanna we can go out tonight if you want." John said. "Hell yeah." Jim said and they kissed. "Ok so Jim. What do you do?" Asked Henry. "I work at the agency it's where I ran into Aurora. I take car eof the booking of jobs for them." He said. Henry nodded. **

"**So what all did you do Aurora?" Asked Piper. "Um just took some photo's. I took some with my cloths in different positions. And nude." He said. "Nude?" Asked Coope. "Yes dad nude." He said . "Why?" He asked. "Because they need to know if my body will be good for artist shots where occasionally the models are nude." Aurora said. "I don't like this." Said Coope. "Well dad. I have the blessing of my cousins and my future husband who was there so I'd think if there was anything bad Dustin would of stopped it." Said Aurora. "What ever." Coope said. "Dad what are really mad about?" Aurora asked. "That you don't have the time to do your magical job but a modeling job you do." He said. "So that's what this is about. That I put off being a Cupid. For information I plan to make room by quiting my current job. And as for being a Cupid how about I never become one!" Aurora said. "You'd shot down your heritage?" He yelled. "Yes! When you keep nagging me about it. I said not right now dad! I have a life to establish first. A normal life of friends, work, and my fiancee, and kids." Aurora yelled. "So what your to good to fight for it like your mom did?" He asked. "No! I'm just thinking logically dad. Unlike mom and the aunts we have been witches our whole lives. Who are able to do it cause we've had time to learn and grow. We have the benefit of learning from the experience of them. I am just think we should use that. I do it by not taking on responsibilities I an't ready for. Like being a Cupid. I still have to achieve my dreams dad. There is still time after I reach my goals to set my sights on being a Cupid." Aurora said. "Phoebe can you believe this?" Coope asked. "Actually Coope I think he's right. We all do. He and the other's have a chance we didn't get their able to make that deceshion we can't for them." Said Phoebe. Coope crossed his arms and hearted out. Aurora ran out of the room and out to the garden. **

**Dustin followed him out and held him as he began to cry. "Why is he doing this? I told him I would someday. But is it wrong me wanting to try and reach a couple dreams first." Asked Aurora. "Of course not sweetie." Said Phoebe coming out to join them." She held him tight. Pal stood in the doorway and then hearted out to his father. **

**Coope stood on the San Fransico bridge. "You egotistical jerk!" Pal yelled. "What?" His father said turning. "You made Aurora cry. He's sitting at the manor crying his eyes out." Said Pal. "Well good. He's shoot down his whole heritage." Said Coope. "His whole heritage! He's a witch and Cupid. But you know what dad before that he's human." Said Pal. "Yeah his normal life." Said Coope. "Is it so bad he wants to have kids and achieve a couple dreams before adding more weight to his load? Is it? He's 18 he has plenty of time to be a Cupid." Said Pal. "Oh so your against me to great!" Coope yelled. Pal looked at him. "You are… am asshole!" Pal said. "What did you say young man?" He asked. "You heard me. You are selfish. You want Aurora to go along in your footsteps. Instaed of making his own. He's already a Charmed one. He has the weight of all good on his shoulder's. You put this on him. You know what dad. I decline. The power's that be can keep my ring I don't want it. I reject my cupid blood. I will never be a Cupid ever." Said Pal. He hearted out and Coope stood dumb founded. **

**Phoebe was looking for him asn he hearted in by her. "Where'd you go?" She asked. "I went and gave your husband a piece of my mind. Tell Paige to tell the elder's or who ever they can keep my ring. I don't want it. I will never be a Cupid. Take your ring and shove it elder's." Said Pal. He left Phoebe standing there. **

"**Hey guy's let's go. I don't wanna stay here." Said Pal and Aurora hugged his brother and they hearted out with Dustin. "We'll that was a eventful talk." Phoebe said. "What?" Asked Paige. "In my son's words. Take your ring and shove it elder's. Apparently he had a talk with his father." Said Phoebe. "Wow." Said Piper. "What is Coopes problem? I mean I'm not making John or any of my kids become a white lighter before their ready. Why is he on this kisk?" Asked Paige. "I don't know?' Phoebe said. Coope hearted in. "Where's Pal?" He asked. "Went to school. Have a eventful talk?" Asked Piper. "That little… cussed me out." He said. "I would to." Said Phoebe. "Excuse me?' Asked Coope. "I said I would to. You yell at his brother. Make your own 18 year old son cry his eyes out." Said Phoebe mad. "Well he's coming back. He's grounded." Said Coope. "No he's not. He was defending his brother. You hurt Aurora really bad Coope. Why?" Asked Phoebe. "He's turning his back on his heritage." He said. "No he wasn't. He was waiting until he was more settled in his life. Sounds pretty responsible to me." Said Paige. "Paige shut the fuck up!" Coope yelled. "Hey buddy I don't care what you are you yell at my wife again I'll beat you." Henry said. "Coope. That's it. That is the last straw. Your sleeping on the couch." Said Phoebe. "Your son made a choice. He wanted to wait it's your own fault he's rejecting his heritage now." Said Leo as the other adults left him standing there.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora hearted into the front office with Pal and Dustin. "Hello I need to get my brother's room key." He said and the woman handed him all the stuff. The held hands and walked to Pal's room which was by their's. "Goodnight bud. If you have any problems come get me ok." Said Aurora walking his brother in. "Aurora I'm here for you." Said Pal. Aurora sat down and started to cry. Dustin and Pal quickly moved in to comfort him. "Why did he do that?" Cried Aurora. "Who knows. I cussed him out and turned down my Cupid power's. Said if this is what they meant then I didn't want them." Said Pal. Aurora hugged his baby brother and Dustin lead him out and to his bed. "Baby sleep it will help. I'll have Wyatt orb me in after check's. Ok?" Asked Dustin and he nodded.

Dustin ran to his room and got changed as Wyatt orbed in the room. He took hold of him and he orbed them. That night Aurora was restless. He woke several times crying and Dustin comforted him. When class started Aurora stayed close to Dustin when ever he could and showed Pal around. Both the young men were happy to be his devirshion for the time being and allowed his pain to disapate over the week. Dustin through found them closer then they had been before. They had meet and fallen with out knowing who the other really was but as they got to know one another it got better and better.

It was now almost Halloween. It had been quite a while since Aurora had talked to his father. Pal wouldn't speak to him either and Phoebe didn't try to make them. She wasn't happy but knew that they had their reason's for it so she let it be to run it's course. Aurora had a surprise waiting for Dustin. He had been saving and his modeling career was taking off and he had decided to invest his money in his aunt Piper's club and restraunt along with a house fund. He decided to wait til Christmas to tell him. They would soon have their own home.

"Aurora love so how was the job?" Asked Dustin. "Awesome. Today I modeled for a art's rally and you'll never guess my biggest news." He said. "What?" Asked Dustin. "I have been signed to Vogue." He said. "What how? When?" Asked Dustin. "Last night. I didn't tell you cause I wanted to be sure. But it's really happening Dustin." He said. Dustin picked him up and kissed him as everyone else joined them. "What's going on you two?" Asked Zoey. "My fiancee got signed to Vogue." Said Dustin. "What! OMG!" Said Melinda as she screamed and all the girl's started to jump around. Aurora kissed Dustin and they fell on the bed and the girl's decided to leave. "I sware those two." Giggled Dana.

"I hate to bring this up but should we tell your family?" Asked Dustin and Aurora looked fearful. "I suppose so. I'll call mom." He said getting up. Dustin kissed him and left. Aurora walked over to the phone. He dialed and listened to the ring. "Hello." Said his mom's voice. "Hi momma." He said. "Aurora sweetie. How are you?" She asked. "Fine is dad over there?" He asked. "No. Why?" She asked. "One sec." He said hanging up and hearted to her side. "Sweetie what's up?" She asked hanging up the phone. "Mom I got signed to do Vogue." Said Aurora. Phoebe started shouting. "Paige come and bring Piper!" She yelled. After a minute Paige and Piper orbed in. "What?" Asked Piper. "My son works in Vogue now!" Yelled Phoebe. Paige and Piper were jumping for joy. "My god. Tell us everything." Piper said sitting him down. "Well they saw some of my work in various stuff like art and advirtisement and also they came to the agency. They just looked at me and said we have to have him." He said happy. "Oh my god. My son is a fashion model." Said Phoebe high fiving Paige. "Well the pay has been good and the contract that Janice has helped me do has me getting a signing bonus of 50,000. Also a commishion of 100,000. A investment in the company at 20 percent as well as right's to much of my stuff." He said. "Wow. You really have this stuff nailed." Paige complimented. "Well I figure if you do it do it smart." He said. "That's my boy." Said Phoebe proud. "So mom….. I was wondering if you could help me find a house." He said. "Excuse me." She said. "Well I was thinking me of buying a house for me and Dustin down there. Around November. I want us to have a home and I want you to help me find it. Of course Pal will be staying with us to." Said Aurora. "Wow you have this thought through." She said. "Yep. Also we set a date." Aurora said. "When?" Asked Piper. "2:00 pm on Thursday December 20 in the new house but he doesn't know that part." Said Aurora smiling. "You little sneak." Smiled Paige. "So will Coope help?" Asked Piper. "No! I won't have his sour attitude putting a stopper on everything. He is to have nothing to do with anything. Also I will be telling Grams to for go the objection's." Said Aurora and Phoebe looked thoughtful and nodded. "He makes any kind of scene at your wedding I'll devorce him." She said. "Oh who's getting a divorce?" Asked Coope hearting in. "I said we are if you make a scene at Aurora and Dustin's wedding. In a few day's I'll be going to help him buy a house." She told her husband. "A house with what money?" He asked. "With the money I earned. I worked hard and invested in Charmed, P3, and Vogue which I happen to be shuting for now." Said Aurora. "So how much can that be earning you?" He asked. "I don't know at signing 50,000, commishion 100,000, as well as the 20 percent of the company I purchased." He said. "Wow. So how's the arm candy?" He asked. Aurora got up and slapped his father. "That's it! Your not invited to the wedding! You will stay behind and sulk you baboon." He said hearting out. "Well good rideince." He said. Phoebe got up and slapped him. "That's it. I think we should spend some time apart." She said. "What?" He asked. "You have aleinate my son from me and his little brother. Pal won't call out of fear of getting you on the phone." Yelled Phoebe. "So your separating from me because I don't approve of Aurora's life?" He asked. "Yes! He has done a fine job. He's working at something he loves, he has wonderful people around him, he's finishing school, and he has a wonderful fiancee who will be welcomed as my son." She said marching out. Piper and Paige just looked around the room. "Ok I know you two have something to say so say it." He said. "What that your being a right prat?" Asked Paige and Piper nodded. "Or that your son and wife both just slapped and practically disowned you?" Asked Piper and he hearted out.

Aurora lay in his bed crying as Zoey walked in. "Bro what's wrong?" Asked Zoey. "I told mom. She was so happy. But dad showed up. He called Dustin my arm candy. And I slapped him and… told him he wasn't welcome at my wedding." Said Aurora as she held him. "You did that for my brother?" She asked. "Yeah. I love him and nothing not even my own family will jepradize that." He said. She hugged him and laid him down to rest.

Zoey walked out to the lunch area where everyone sat eating dinner. "Hey babe." Chase said as she sat. He noticed her mood. "Honey what's wrong?" Asked Chase getting everyone's attention. "Aurora told his mom and dad about the Vogue and his mom thought it was great but his dad made cracks about it and Dustin. He slapped him and left also banning him from the wedding." She said. "Why is Coope being such a prick?" Asked Melinda and her cousin's and brother's shrugged.

--Underworld--

"Have you been successful?" Asked a man standing before a mirror. "Yes my leige. They do not suspect a thing." Said a man kneeling. "Soon they will all die. The other blessed will be to destroyed to protect his family." Said a man turning. "After all who can destroy someone more than their own father?" Asked the man turning and turning into Coope.

--

Phoebe and Aurora walked around the block to a four bedroom house that was big enough for the cousin's to spend the night in if they wanted. Especially with magically added on room's. Aurora decided to have all his family close at hand for demonice situation's. They stopped outside a house that looked great it was a beach house which was awesome. The realitor stood at the door. "Hello. You Phoebe and Aurora Hallowell?" She asked. "Yes." Said Aurora shaking her hand. "Let's go in and look." She said. They walked in and it looked great. "So this house is actually very newly built. Been operational for about three year's. Come's complete with air conditioning, heating, appliances, and plenty of closet space." She smiled. "So how much does it run with all fee's and everything considered?" Asked Phoebe. "About 38,000. That cover's everything." She said. They went around and looked over everything and Phoebe and him nodded. "We'll take it." Said Phoebe. "Great let's get signing." She smiled. "This is a wedding gift to my fiancee. Won't see it until the wedding night." He smiled. "Wow. How romantice. Bring your love to a home and security. Where can I get a son like him?" She asked. "Sorry only one in stock." Phoebe joked. "To bad your taken. I'd love to put my boy with you. He's had a hard time of it. We're moving though." She said. "Well introduce us why don't you we could be great friends." Said Aurora. "Well he would have no where to stay." She said. "I can offer a comprimise. How about I talk to the people at PCA we all go there. They are gay tolerant. As a matter of fact right now I'm living in the girl's dorm with my cousin's." He said. "I'll think about. Lord know's he loves it here." She said. "And hey he'll be able visit when ever he want's." Said Aurora. "You want a seventeen year old boy in your business?" She asked. "He I have a sixteen year old bro who could use the company." He said. "Ok. I'll talk to him about it." She said. "Oh make sure he doesn't say anything about the house. While your at it come to our wedding get to know the family." He said. "Wow. Came in on business and left with friends. Wow." She said. "Hey we're all just trying to survive. We need to help each other when we can." Aurora said.

Pal sat in his room typing and didn't notice the demon shimmer in behind him. The demon grabbed and restrained him and shimmered out. Aurora was walking with Phoebe when he grabbed his chest. "Aurora what's wrong?" Asked his mom. "Something's wrong." He said. They hearted back to the school. "Wyatt!" Phoebe called. He and everyone rushed into the room. "What happened?" Asked Chris hold a young man's hand. "I don't know he just collapsed." She said. Coope hearted in and looked around. "Where's our son Pal. I feel he's gone." Said Coope. "What no that can't be." Said Aurora. "You see what you did! You turned your back on your heritage so Pal is paying for it." Coope yelled. "It's my fault." Said Aurora getting look's from Dustin and his mom. "No it's not. You couldn't know they would do this." Dustin said. "He's worthless." Said Coope. Wyatt shock him with electricity and he passed out. "Wyatt!" Said Phoebe. "We have been talking we don't think it's Uncle Coope." He said. "Then who?" She asked. "Wyatt removed the ring and the demon changed back. "Orb him to the manor into a cage. We'll interigate him." Said Phoebe. They nodded and Wyatt orbed him out. "It's all my fault." Said Aurora. "No." Said Phoebe trying to calm him. They all were grabbed and orbed to the manor. Melinda orbed a depressed Aurora.

At the Manor everyone was abuzz. Aurora just sat starring off into space and tearing. Dustin sat holding him and stroking his hair. "Baby come on you had nothing to do with this." He said. "But I convinced him to stay with us outside the safety of the Manor." Said Aurora. "What safety we get attacked every week." Said Paige sarcastically. "At least demon's think before they come her." He said. "Well maybe it's time we made them think." Said Wyatt. Him and Chris smiled. Aurora stood up and nodded. "Our turn." He said.

They hearted down to the Underworld and started destroying every demon in sight. Wyatt and Chris along with Zoey and Dustin kept the demon's busy. Aurora used his sense's to track his family. "Found them!" He said running. They destroyed several demon's along the way. He came up on his father and Pal chained. "Daddy! Pal!" He said. Coope woke up. "Aurora." He said. "Daddy! I'm so sorry that I thought for one minute that you could do this." He said crying and a demon shimmered in behind him. The demon stabbed him in the back and he collapsed. "No!" Said Dustin. The demon was held up against the wall by Dustin. Chris was furious as he shoved his hand in his chest. The demon exploded. Wyatt ran over and healed him as Coope and Pal were let down. When Aurora got up he grabbed them both. "Pal I'm so sorry. Daddy… I…" He said. "Shhh baby boy. I know. It's ok you did your best. Hey I saw and I'm proud of you. You stood up for your love." He said hugging his son.

They all hearted back and orbed. Phoebe took her husband. "How long did they have you?" Asked Phoebe. "Since I after I meet Dustin's family." He said. "That is weird." Said Chris. "Well anyway let's go I'm planning a wedding after all." Said Aurora. "Hello demons." Said John. "Yeah and we will soon find out their dastardly plans like we always have. It's tradition." Laughed Aurora. He hugged their dad and they all left.

That night Aurora laid with Dustin in his arms and they slept. He cried a little and kissed the neck of his love.

--

A few weeks had passed since the Coope kidnapping and Christmas was fastly approaching. In a week the wedding would be taking place and Chris and Wyatt were helping by getting the new house things that were needed. Like stocking the fridge and pantry. They altered the house magically and added room's to like in a subbasement and a training room with equipment and magical spell's to keep people from harm and death. Chris's merman Darius had given up his fin's for him and they were going to move in with Aurora and Dustin. So were Wyatt, Michelle, Zoey, Chase, Melinda, John, and Pal.

Aurora laid nervouse about the wedding. In a few day's he'd be married to the man he loves. The Manor had been ungraded with every magical protection cause Aurora wasn't gonna trust fate with something this important. He was doing his home work when a demon shimmered in. Aurora jumped up and conjured a ball of empathic energy. The demon ran towards him and he destroyed him. "Damn bugs." he said.

Today was Thursday and everybody was doing exams so Aurora and Dustin didn't have much time for one another. The wedding was in five day's and school was closing for the term in two. They were all working hard. Pal flourished in the enviornment. The boy's were flocking over him and Aurora had to run defense. Pal seemed to be partical to Dustin and blushed when his brother's boyfriend was near. Aurora didn't care he was flattered. Pal's birthday was the day before the wedding and they want to throw him a party. Aurora had one of his classes with Pal and Pal was quite advanced for his age and loved working with his older brother. The class teacher knew better then to group them with anyone else. He laughed often about their bond. Dustin loved watching the two interact and had to admit he found the younger Hallowell attractive like his older brother. When they'd lay to watch tv he had to suppress his erection's so it wouldn't poke Pal in the back. Aurora noticed Dustin's attraction to his brother. So he thought they should talk about in bed.

"Honey." He said. "Yeah baby." Said Dustin. "I notice that you seem uncomfortable when Pal's around." Said Aurora. "I am. Not because I don't like him. But because I guess he reminds me so much of you. When were all three laying down together it's hard to not wanna strip you both down and well…. I'm so sorry. I love you." He said tearing. He and Aurora had promised to always be honest with one another. But he worried what this would do to his relationship to Aurora. "Hey don't cry. I love you to. I have had my own mixed feeling's about this. To be honest… I've thought what it would be like. I've actually wondered what marriage would be like if we all three could be married. Is it terrible I've been wanting to make love to my own brother?" asked Aurora. "No. I know society say's it's wrong but I know you love him. I wish we could have him. I feel we're missing a big piece in our heart's." Dustin said. They wrapped each other in the other's arms and went to sleep teary eye and kissed longing for what they couldn't have.

In his own room Pal laid sleepless. He could get to sleep. "This is pointless." He said. He got on some pant's and decided to heart to Dante's cove. He stood looking out to the waves rock back and forth gently. "Maybe a spell. Wave's of oceans and sea's, All long and heart's beat's draw anwsers to me, Show me what hides and wait's, So my heart like this sea so lonely abate." He chanted. He opened his eyes and looked out a head. In the water a flash of thing's showed. First was an image of Aurora and Dustin walking holding hands. Pal ran up to them and they grabbed him close allowing him to wrap himself around Dustin's waist. Aurora laughed and smiled at the boy's. Dustin twirled him around and fell over and Pal sat on his waist and looked into his eyes and then laid down on his chest motioning for Aurora to join him. Aurora laid down and wrapped himself around them. Dustin kissed him then when he and Dustin stopped Aurora motioned for Dustin to kiss Pal. He did and Aurora kissed the young man's cheek. Then that image faded to one where Aurora and the two were standing around a crib. "Wait I don't remember this." He said. "It's the future." Said a voice behind him. He turned to see what looked like a young maiden sitting behind him. "What?" He asked. "You long to touch them both don't you even the one you seems to be most hesitant to." She said. "Yeah he's my brother." He said shrugging. "So. Love is love young one. He love you to you know?" She asked. "Not like this." He said depressed. "But he does. He and his mate lay teary eye in sleep as you stand here. They feel for you to." She said. "But what will happen when we tell my parent's? They'd never allow it." he said. "Well it never hurt's to ask. You want them and they hurt for you. Go to them. Let them take you and love you. Your birthday a wait's." She said disappearing. He thought about it as the images disappeared.

He hearted into his brother's room and looked at the two. She was right they'd been crying. He got in and laid behind his brother. They both started to sturr. "You ok babe?" Asked Dustin. "Yes. It's just…" He began but when Aurora turned to him he kissed him. Parting his lip's. "Pal…. I… can't… oh fuck it." Said pulling his brother in between them. Dustin joined them in a three way kiss. "Dustin I think we should take him to the spot." He said and his fiancee nodded. He grabbed them and hearted out and they appeared under the tree. "Pal we made love here." Aurora said. "Wow. Are you going to take me under it to?" He asked. "I think we should talk about that." His brother said. "Pal we really want to but you're my brother. And I don't wanna do anything to hurt you." Aurora said tearing. "You won't. I wanna be with you guy's. That my birthday wish. To be your love. To live with you for ever. I saw us all three happy and together." He cried. "What are you talking about?" Asked Dustin softly. "I want to Dantes Cove to think and I chanted a spell to help me find my way. The spell I think brought a seer to me. Images appeared in the water. One was the day we were running at school and I sat on Dustin's waist and you let me kiss Dustin again and you laid down with us. Then I saw all three of us gather'd around a baby. We were happy and smiling." He said. "Really?" His brother asked. "Yes. Please don't take that away. I want it so bad. We can tell the rent's after my birthday and elope if we have to but I just want you please." Pal said. They both just started kissing him and pushed him to the ground. "Ours… Ours…" They said together. They explored his body gently and caressed his soft skin. After ten minutes they were all naked and in a jerk circle. Tasting each other. "I want you in me." Pal said to his brother. "Really?" Asked Aurora. "Yes Aurora be my first." Said Pal. "Yes. Thank you…" He said laying on top of his brother. He pushed Pal's hip's to his chest and they both started eating him out. He moaned in pleasure. "Please more." He said. They went like that for ten more minutes with Dustin fingering Aurora to loosen him to.

"Brother please." He said. "You want my big cock in your boy pussy little brother?" He asked. "Yes. Oh please." he pleaded. He slowly started to push in and the boy gasped. Aurora gave him time to adjust. They were soon fucking in a good rythum with Dustin fucking Aurora as well. They all moaned and screamed. "One sec." Dustin said. "What you doing?" Asked Pal as Dustin started to sit over his crotch. "We're all equal which is why you should get to try this." He said slidding Pal into his hole. The younger boy moaned and didn't complain. Aurora leaned on the boy's back and Dustin laid on Pal and they soon cummed in another twenty minutes. "That was amazing." Pal said. "yeah." Said the other two together. They laid there for a few minutes. "What will we do now? I won't go back and not be able to love you." He told them. "I know." He Aurora teared.

In the morning the other's watched them from a far. The three of them sat holding one another and Pal sat with his back to Aurora laying on him while Aurora did the same to Dustin. "I wonder what's with them." Asked Chris. "I don't know." Said Wyatt. Melinda got up and went over. "Hey you three. You guy's look sad what's wrong?" Asked Melinda. Aurora just seemed to hug Pal tighter and they said nothing. "Ok see you later." She said and went to sit back with the other's. "What happened?" Asked Zoey. "I asked what's wrong and they clammed up. All Aurora did was squeeze Pal tighter like I was trying to take him away." She said. "We'll gather around them after class." Wyatt said and everyone nodded.

"I think we should skip today." Said Aurora. "And do what?" Asked Pal. "How about a trip to Florida?" Asked Dustin and they nodded. They hurried back to their room's and grabbed some extra cloths and meet up.

They hearted to Miami beach and spread out their towel's. They laid down and hugged each other tight. Dustin looked over the both. He knew if he lost either he die. Aurora thought the same. But most of all he feared losing his brother. "I'm gonna swim to get rid of some of this tenshion." Said Pal and they nodded. He stripped off his shirt and ran out into the ocean. They sat up and watched him. "If I lose him…." Aurora started and leaned into Dustin. "I know baby. I know. We won't. He's seventeen in a couple of day's. Their's nothing anyone can do about it." He said. "It felt so right last night. Us three together." He said. "I know. I want that for ever." Dustin said tearing to. They watched the young boy swim like he was made for it. "I'd sware Darius gave him his tail." Joked Dustin to lighten the mood. "Yeah." smiled Aurora. "I say we join." Aurora said getting up and running to the water with his fiancee close behind. They entered the water and caught Pal and they tossed him around and splashed one another. They went further out and dolphins came to them. They each grabbed one and swam with it. The dolphins seemed to sooth their soul's. It was refreshing and when they came back in they seemed to be sad to see the boy's go and watched as Pal and Dustin grabbed Aurora and kissed him. The sea beast sqeaked in joy. " At least somebody approves." Joked Pal.

An hour after the beach they sat at a restruant eating lunch. "So I think we should have a plan." Said Dustin. "Yeah. Aurora I think we should show him." Said Pal. "Yeah." Said the other brother. "What?" asked Dustin "Eat first." He said. They ate and Aurora hearted them to the new house. "Wow." Dustin said. "Welcome home." Said Aurora and Dustin turned to them. "How?" He asked. "I bought it we own it. Some of the guy's are moving in and well they will be if they except us." Said Aurora. "Wow." Said Dustin. "I think we should move some of our stuff here." Said Pal. "Yeah. I think we need to set up barrier spell's against orbing and hearting for now. Definitely shimmering." Said Aurora. The brother's worked while Dustin explored the house. "House of love and care, Our magic only let in here. Until we say let this spell ring, Unless by permission let no one come, Block orbing and heart we say to ye, Even the power of three." They chanted. The house glowed and so did they. "Ok I guess we should go back." Said Dustin. It was nearly time for the last class to be over. They hearted back to school and laid down in Aurora's bed. They feel asleep.

Soon everyone went looking for teem. "I didn't see Aurora or Pal in class." Wyatt said. "Dustin neither." Said Chase. They came to Aurora room. Wyatt opened the door. "Guy's in here." Wyatt whispered. Everyone filed in. "Their sleeping." Zoey whispered. "Is Dustin holding them both? And Pal wrapped around Aurora?" Asked Wyatt. "yep. Wait you don't think?" Asked Melinda. "No it can't be." Said Wyatt. Chris went up to them and patted Aurora. Aurora woke up and squeezed Pal closer causing the other two to wake. "Where were you guy's?" Asked Wyatt. "We needed a day out." Said Aurora. "Why?" Asked Chris. "No reason." Said Aurora. "Yeah right. What's going on with you three?" Asked Chase. "I.." began Aurora. Pal hugged Aurora harder. "We have to tell you guy's something." Dustin said. "We're in love with Pal." Said Aurora causing several of the group to look at them weird. "Ha?" Asked Wyatt. "We just realized it. We both love him. I know it's strange but we do." Said Aurora. "You are in love with Pal?" Asked John. "Yes." Said Dustin hold his men. John sat down with them and hugged them. "John what are you doing?" Asked Jim. "I believe them. Because… I love Aurora. I always have. I'm sorry Jim." Said John. "Really John?" Pal asked. "Yeah. I have to confess I have you two to. Will you have me?" Asked John. "Oh course." Said Aurora as they all three kissed him. Jim got mad and left the room. "I'm behind you guy's." Said Melinda. "Second." Said Chris and Darius nodded. Wyatt took a minute but nodded. "One thing confuses me. I didn't see John in my vishion." Said Pal. "it's because he didn't except his feeling's until he saw you all together. You three had already when the vishion was shown if you were to see it again it would have him included. The future changes young one's." The beach woman said. "Who are you?" Asked Pal. "A friend. Good bye my little one's. Hold each other well." She said. "What will we tell the adult's?" John asked. "The truth on Pal's birthday." Said Aurora and they all nodded. "Have you three…" Started Pal and they nodded. "No fair." John said and they laughed. "Well next time." Dustin said and kissed John. "Hey my turn!" Chris said. "Ha?" Asked Wyatt. "Evidently this guy has something and I want a taste. You mind babe?" Asked Chris. "No babe." Said Darius laughing. The other two nodded and Chris kissed Dustin. "Wow. Ok I now see why they all three want him." Laughed Chris fanning himself then kissing his man.

It was the day of Pal's birthday and they all were packed and nervous. "Ok if the adult's throw a fit. Orb to the house well or heart two. We have it protected so they can't follow." Said Aurora. They all nodded. Everyone grabbed someone and disappeared.

At home Piper was getting party ready when they all showed up. "Hey." She said. "Hi Mrs. Hallowell." Said Chase giving her a hug. They all hugged all the adults as the filled outta the dinning room. "So what's going on?" Asked Phoebe as she sat down with the kids. "Nothing." Aurora lied and the other's nodded. Phoebe's sense's were tingling. She nodded and went into the kitchen. "So what are you up to?" Asked Paige grabbing plates. "It's more like what are the kids up to." Said Phoebe. "Why?" Asked Piper. "I asked them what's going on and Aurora told me nothing and I felt a big surge of collective fear." Said Phoebe. "Humm. Maybe we can weasel it out of Wyatt. Tell him I need him." She said. Paige called for him and he looked at his cousin's in fear. "Wyatt be strong." Pal whispered. Wyatt nodded and entered the kitched. "So how are you baby? Could you chop that for me?' She asked. "I'm good." he said starting to chop. "'Really what's going on at school?" She asked as her sister's watched. "Nothing much in school. The testing went ok." He said concentrating on the chopping. "Anything new with the romances?" She asked. "Nope. Done chopping." He said washing his hands and leaving. "He's nervouse about something." Paige said and the other two nodded.

An hour later they sat down to eat. "So how did exams go?' Asked Piper. "Good." they all said and the rest of the meal passed without much talking. Then came time for present's. Piper and the sister's gave Pal a imp3 player, a book on celtic lore, and a shamian book of spell's. His and Aurora little sister got him a shirt that said (Kisses Me). Wyatt a necklace, Chris shoes, Melinda a choker, Chase and Zoey a pair of leather pant's and leather boot's, Michelle a necklace, Darius a pair of golden sea shell's, and a tv that the other cousin's pitched in on. "Now our's." Said Aurora pointing to him, John, and Dustin. They handed him a small box that he opened to find for small ring's. "Their inscribed. And one for each of us four." Said Dustin. He looked inside (Dust, Auro, John, Pal 4ever.) He read. He started to cry. They all four slipped a ring on. Phoebe looked at one of the ring's and read it. "Why does it only say you four." Asked Phoebe. "Well… Mom we I mean me, John, Dustin, and Pal. Have decided to be together." Said Aurora. There was a sound of forks falling and glass braking. "You… what!?" Asked Phoebe. "Mom don't get mad. I love all three of them. Their my life." Said Pal hugging his brother and kissing him. "I will not allow this!" Yelled Coope. "Then I guess there's one thing to do. Now!" Yelled John. Everyone of the kids grabbed an Orber or hearter and disappeared and went home.

Aurora, John, Pal, and Dustin sat with the other's in the house and watched the barrier flicker signaling someone was trying to enter. "Persistant. I guess we're holding the wedding here." Said Dustin and they all nodded. "I'll summon Gram's." Wyatt said. Everyone got ready and Wyatt summoned Grams. "What's going on?" Asked Grams looking around and watching the barrier flicker. "Well me, John, Dustin, and Pal decided we all wanna marry each other and the rent's don't like it." Said Aurora. "Say that again." She said. "Grams please. To the outside world it will be me with Dustin and Pal with John. But we want a ceremony for all four of us. Please?" he asked. "Grams I had a vishion we are all to be married. Please marry us." Said Pal hugging her and she nodded.

Everyone stood in their places. "We are gathered here to join these four men in holy matrimony. Are there any object's? If so speak now or for ever hold your peace." she said. "No one objected. Recite your vows." She said. "I have wanted this for so long. I always love Aurora but when you three came into the picture you made it so much better. I love you all three and always will." John said. "My loves. I have loved you always and always will. I will protect you and love you until and beyond all of my day's." Said Dustin. "I love you my family. You are my new family and I love you so. I thank you for welcoming me into you heart's." Teared Pal. "Dustin I saw you and instantly fell in love with your light, John it maybe new but I assure you that I love you as much as anyone ever could. My Pal. I love you so much. Thank you for loving us… For loving me." Said Aurora. "As I bind you with this rope. I so with your vows." "Body to thee, Heart to thee, Soul to thee. So mote it be." They chanted and kissed.

That night everyone went to bed early. "John tonight we pay attention to you." Said Dustin and the other two agreed. They all four stripped. They kissed and Pal lowered himself to suck his cousin's cock. Dustin went to eat out John who moaned into Aurora mouth. Pal stood up and sat down on the bed and the other two motion for John to follow he got in and took Pal in his mouth. The other ate him out for a minute. Aurora lift one of his legs and slid under him and took his cock into his mouth. Dustin positioned himself and began to enter him. He moaned and pushed back. Dustin fucked him for ten minutes and cummed in his ass. Aurora then got up and took his turn using his husband's load as his lube. Dustin and Pal sat on the side anhd patted each other while watching. Aurora turned him and fucked on his back. "Aurora yes…" He moaned and screamed when they both cummed. "Yo0ur turn little stud." Said John. Pal crawled over and entered him and maoned into his cousin's mouth. Aurora got behind him and entered him and Dustin did the same to him. Soon they all cummed and collapsed and moneuver into each other's arms.

-- Heaven's--

"The bond has been completed." Elder one said. "Yes. Sleep well young ones." Said Elder two.

--

In the morning everyone hoped in the car's that Aurora bought and headed to the store for some Christmas shopping. Aurora got the guy's their gift's and had them wrapped at the mall. They got three a piece. Mean while the guy's had gotten Aurora several big gift's together. Pal was getting a couple thing's when he was grabbed from behind. "Pal it's me." Said Phoebe turning him around. "Mom what are you doing here?" asked Pal looking around. "Coming to get you." She said. "Mom I'm happy. I love them isn't that enough?" Asked Pal. "Come on your father's going to grab Aurora." She said trying to grab him. He flang her off and ran with her on his tail. He saw Wyatt and headed for him. "Wyatt!" He yelled. Wyatt saw and grabbed him up and ran with him. "Dad's gonna grab Aurora we have to run." He said. Wyatt concentrated to try and contact his cousin. "Someone's blocking me." He said. He got out his cell and dialed Aurora. "Yeah." He said. "Aurora the adults are here. Watch it Phoebe tried to nab Pal and Coope's after you." He said. "Ok. Meet me in the parking lot. I'll call John and Dustin." he said hanging up. Aurora dialed John. "Hey." Said John. "Babe the adults are here watch your back they tried to nab Pal. Is Dustin with you?" He asked. "Yeah so is Chris, Zoey, and Chase." he said. "Meet me in the parking lot. Call Darius. I got Michelle." he said hanging up. After a minute he called Melinda and Michelle who was with her.

Rounding the corner he saw Coope. "Shit!" He said and his father saw him. He just missed him and got into a check outline getting his stuff and leaving. All the guy's were in the parked car's. "Good everyone here?" He asked. "Yeah." They said as they drove away. They drove back to the house and saw the adults waiting. "You guy's orb and heart in. Pal you to no arguments babe. I'll talk to them." he said getting out. "Be careful." Said Pal kissing him. He walked out as they disappeared from inside the car's. "May I help you?" He asked. "What were you all thinking?" asked Piper. "Oh I don't know staying together Piper." Said Aurora. "Watch it. That's your Aunt boy!" Said Phoebe. "Ha! You guy's tried to kidnap me and my husband." He said. "Husband!?" Asked Coope. "Yes. We preformed the ceremony last night with Grams." he said. Phoebe started hyper ventilating. "This can't be." Said Paige. "It is." He said. "So that's why we couldn't get in." Said Piper. "No we planned ahead. We made the wards to recongnize no one but who we say to." He told them. "You can't do this." Said Henry. "On no? It's done. I'm married to Dustin. John to Pal. And were a wiccan married group. You can't come between that. Especially when we have the blessing of the high preistous of the family namely Grams." He said. "We won't stand for this." Coope said. "You have to. We're all of age. And our marriage is consummated so you can't. Goodbye for now." Aurora said hearting inside.

They all wrapped their present's and started making egg nogg and treat's. Aurora sat at his computer and looked for magic stop's in the area. He stopped at one that looked promising. It was in titled Coven of the Holy Thistle. " Hey guy's I'm gonna make a shop run be back soon." He said walking out the door and was meet by Pal. "You wanna come?" He asked. "yes." he said. The young boy got his coat and they started to walk. It wasn't far from their place he saw on the map. "So how are you holding up?" Asked Pal. "I'm fine actually. It hurts a little yeah that they are fighting us on this but as long as I have you guy's I'm set." he smiled. Pal held on to him as he walked and the sun was setting.

They entered the shop and felt a air of safety drop around them. The shop was a good size and on the wall behind the counter was a portrait. "Hello to you." Said a young man behind the counter. "Good set to you my friend. Your shop is quite impressive. The Portrait of IsIs looks quite lovely." Aurora said and bowed. "Quite." Said Pal bowing. "Good travel's seeker. I'm glad to see actual's of my kind out. What bring's you out this late?" He asked. "Looking to aquire herbs of protection and peace to plant around our home. If your could also I need the freshest mug wart you have and viper venom also. If you have them also would like burned fire wiken, tripe scent, hair of notional, and blood flower." Aurora said and the shop keeper went to work. Mean while Pal looked around. He saw several different talismins and other protection items. He came to a case of necklaces. H saw one with a triquetrous on it. "How much is this?" He asked. "That for you my little is is free." He said. "Really?" He asked. "Yes you are the bride of a charmed one. Your protection is highest priority." He said. He got into the case and handed him the necklace to Pal. "It's beautiful." He said and thanked him. They left the store and walked home slowly. Aurora wanted to hold Pal to himself as long as possible. They watched the star's and felt safe as they entered their new home. Pal turned and used his telekinesis to close the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora stood before a photographer working. He was shooting a ad campain for a fashion line of unisex clothing. Pal stood off to the side watching his husband. Aurora had insisted that his husband accompany him while the rest were st work. He didn't wanna leave Pal alone at all. Pal looked around and saw people working and going about their business. Suddenly the door opened and Tyra Banks walked in the studio. He was nervous. She was one of his idol's. She walked over beside him and started watching his husband. A woman who looked like her assistant was standing with her. "Tasha I want you to try and contact Aurora's agent Janice to see about the interveiw." She said. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "I noticed you said you wanted an interveiw with Aurora Hallowell." He said. "Yes. He's quite the trail blazer and I want him for a segment on the positive aspect's of the fashion industry." She said. "I'm sure he'd love that. If you want I maybe able to put in a good word with him directly." He said smiling. "You his agent? I thought Janice was?" She said.

"Oh no. Husband." He said smiling holding up his hand. "Oh. Wow. Well you caught a hot one. Your not so bad yourself. You actually look a lot like him." She said. "So I've been told. But yeah I'm sure he'd love to do it I'll bring it up to him and here's our number's if you wanna call or if you want to come to our home for a dinner with the family and discuss it." He said handing the assistant his contact's. Aurora walked over and hugged and kissed him. "Hey babe. Did you like?" He asked. "Yes I did. Honey Tyra. Tyra this is Aurora Hallowell. Sweetie she want's to discuss an interveiw with you. I hope you don't mind I invited her to dinner to discuss it." Said Pal. "Hello Tyra. Big fan. I'd love to discuss it with you. Call us and we'll set a date and have a small dinner affair." He said and shock her hand. "Wow thanks. That would be perfect. Well I should be going." She said. "Honey you did brilliantly." Said Aurora hugging him.

"Really?" he asked. "Yes from now on you're my personal assistant." He said. "This would have a naughty fantasy attached would it?" Asked Pal. "Maybe a couple." He smiled. Aurora got dressed and they went to a restraunt for lunch.

"I an't lying babe you handled Tyra like a pro." He said eating his steak. "Thanks babe." Said Pal. "Hello boy's." Said their mother sitting with them. Aurora looked and Paige sat beside her. "Hello mother." Said Pal scutting closer to Aurora who put his arm around him. "What can we do for you?" Asked Aurora feeding Pal his fries. "Come home and forget this nonsense." Said Phoebe. "Sorry mother can't. I love him. And we love Dustin and John." Said Pal. "But your family. Blood this is wrong." Said Phoebe. "We don't care. He's my baby and no one will take him or the other's from me." Said Aurora giving his brother a kiss. "Come on this is crazy." Said Paige. "What ever. We have the blessing of Gram and our true family." Said Aurora and Pal nodded. "True family?" Asked Paige. "Yes the ones who except us and love us. I love them that's all I need." Aurora said. Paige and Phoebe didn't know what to say. He and Pal got up and left a tip. "Bye mother." Pal said as they left.

When they got back at the house they sat with John and Dustin kissing and cuddling. "So they weren't to bad?" Asked John. "Nope." Said Pal. Pal suddenly looked weird and burped up a bubble. "Oh my god." He said. "No. It can't be." Said John. "What?" Asked Dustin. "That's a sign of a magical pregnancy." Said Aurora. "Yes!" They all yelled and hugged Pal. "We need to do a test." Aurora said.

They headed up to the attic turned potion's lab and Aurora started to work. The other's sat and watched. "Ok I need you to but your finger in this bowl babe." Said Aurora to Pal. He put his finger in the bowl of pink liquid and after a minute it turned purple. "He's pregnant!" Said Aurora. Pal smiled and Dustin kissed him. They were all jumping up and down. Aurora kissed his husband and twirled him. "You made us so happy Pal." Said Aurora kissing his cheek. "I'm happy to." He said. "I guess we should do a dna test. For medical stuff." Said Aurora. He and the other two got the swab's done and waited five minutes. "Dustin you're the daddy." Said Aurora smiling. "Wow." he said kissing Pal. "Are you ok with that Aurora?" Asked Pal. "Hell yes it will be all four of ours. We just needed the practical stuff for medical stuff. Plus we have to put two names on the adoption certificate." He said. Pal nodded and kissed him.

The rest of the gange arrived and were told the news. All of them were so happy about the news. Zoey love that she'd be an aunt. "I'm gonna held out for a few guy's. I have something I have to do." Said Aurora shutting the front door then hearting out. He appeared in his mother's office behind her. "Hello mother." he said and she jumped. "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were staying away from us." She said. "Well I am but thought you should know your going to be a grandma." He said and she looked shocked. "How? Who?" She asked. He shrugged. "Pal conceived by Dustin. It will be all of our's of course." He said. "Pal. But he's so young." Phoebe said. "I know which is why we are there. To help him and love him. He will have the support of the whole family behind him. Well at least our part of it." Said Aurora and his mother looked wounded. "No excuse me I have to go to the store." He said and hearted out.

Phoebe sat in her seat and started to tear. She packed up her work and headed out and drove to the manor. She walked in and sat down on the couch by Piper crying. "Pheebs what's wrong?" Asked Leo walking in. "I just got a visit from Aurora. Their having a baby. Pal's pregnant." She said. "Wow." Said Piper. And Coope hearted in. "Phoebe what's wrong?" Asked Her husband. "This stupid fued has separated me from my kids." She said yelling and Coope looked at Piper. "Apparently your gonna be a grampa Coope." She said. "I'm ending this. I want you to take me to them." She said. "No Phoebe they have to know their wrong." Said Coope. "Then I'm divorcing you." She said getting up. "What?" He asked running after her. "If you can't except it like I have and you keep me from them any longer I'll divorce you." She said. "Ok." He said. "Are you sure I won't hear one word against them anymore and you'll stop." She said and he nodded. He hearted them to the outside of the boy's house.

Melinda answered the door and everyone that sat celebrating at the table stopped. "Hey Melinda can we come in?" Asked Phoebe. Aurora approached. "You'll let us be?" He asked and looked at his father to. "Yes. I just wanna be part of your lives please." She said tearing. They let them in and Phoebe ran to Pal hugging him. She kissed his belly and smiled hugging him some more. Coope hugged his son tight and kissed the top of his head. "So how have you all been?" Phoebe asked looking around. "Good." Said Chris with Darius holding him.

--

After about another week the rest of the adult's came around. Pal had started as Aurora secretary and was doing a wonderful job of. He was a natural and the client's and Janice loved him. The school had decided to elevate Pal in the final semester saying he had the best marks of anyone in his grade. They gave him the test early and elevated him to senoir status. Aurora and his husbands were so proud of him. He would be graduating with them this year. Dustin had managed the same with hour's of tutoring and on the principal's recrimindation. Aurora's modeling was heating up and tonight was his business dinner with Tyra.

Pal, Aurora, and John stood in the kitchen while Dustin cleaned the dinning room and straighted up loose ends around the house. Pal was making chili and salad. Aurora was making roles and barbeque roast which took all day to prepare because he cooked five. John made a home made chicken noodle soup for as an apitizer. There was a ring at the door and Aurora let Pal answer it.

"Hey Tyra." Said Pal opening the door and shaking her hand and giving her a hug as she entered. "Hey Pal. Wow it smells great in here." She said walking in. "That would be dinner. Come with me and I'll introduce the family." He said taking her hand and walking her over to the table. "First we have Chase and Zoey. There's Chris and his hunk Darius. Wyatt and the hotty Michelle. Melinda and that is Dustin and John." He said pointing out two of his husbands entering the room. Tyra waved and he sat her by Melinda. Aurora came out with his stuff and he and the other three sat on one side. "Oh my god. I'm going to be so fat before I leave here." Tyra said and everyone laughed. "I'll pass out the soup first to get us started." John said. He went around spreading it out and everyone dug in. "John babe this is great." Said Dustin kissing him. "Yeah. So Aurora you seem to be doing well in your modeling." Tyra said. "Yep. Offer's are coming in and I have a show lined up next month in Milan. Janice to her credit helps me make sure it doesn't interferr with school our anything. And Pal is a life saver. Only working for me a short time and he's organized me with Janices help. That and being elevated and graduating high school with us this year." Aurora said. "Wow. So how old are you all?" She asked. "Oh Most of us except for Pal and Dustin are 18. These two are seventeen." He said. "Wow and your on your own?" She asked. "Yeah and independent. I have a couple of very good investment's. Plus everyone else help's out. Living on our own was inevitable in the end. Our parent's don't really approve." Said Aurora. "Of what?" She asked. "Well Tyra. You see I'm married to Dustin while Pal and John are married. But we are all four a couple essentiatly. That and Me, Pal, and John are related." Aurora said. "Wow. So they don't approve?' She asked. "They didn't and still don't get it. But what can you do? We all four love one another very much. We didn't plan on it but it happened." Aurora said and she nodded. "Well I have been wanting to do an interview with you on your life and talk about thing's. If you want I won't mention it." She said. "No I want to. I want the world to know I love these men. Nothing could ever make me ashamed off that." He said. "Aurora we don't wanna stunt your career." Said Dustin. "You won't. If I have to I'll find something different. I have actually been thinking of going to school for fashion design. You're my family and I'll never let anyone shame me for that. I love you all." He said kissing the three of them. "I guess I have my piece then. That is if you want." She said. "Yes. And if you bring these three on to. I want the world to see how special they are to me." Aurora said and she nodded. "I'll arrange it. I'll also get ticket's for your family here." She said and Melinda hugged her. "Now let's dig in cause starven." She said and they all laughed.

John sat in class working on his experiment. He was still extremely excited about that they would be having a baby. He had decided to look into an offer he had of attending a College in town. More then anything he wanted to be close to home. As class ended he got his stuff and rounded the corner and orbed out to the studio where Aurora was shooting. He walked out and hugged Pal from behind. "Hey babe." Said Pal kissing him. They watched Aurora posses with a boa. The snake twisted around his leg and tursoe and he seemed to kiss it. "He's braver than me." Said John and Pal giggled. A man noticed John and looked him over from behind and motioned for Janice to come over. "Janice who is that young man with Aurora's husband?" He asked. "Oh. That's one of their other guy's. He's married to three in all kinda. That's John I believe his cousin. Why?" She asked. "Because he's the exact look I had conceived for a character I'm trying to cast in my new movie." He said. "Well come on." Janice said. They walked over and tapped John's shoulder. "Hey John. This is a film director by the name of Roger Harns." She said. "What can I do for you sir?" He asked. "Well I was wondering have you done any acting?" He asked a bewildered John. "Theatre for the last seven year's." Said Pal proudly hugging his man. "Well you fit the exact type of person I was thinking about for a character I've been wanting to cast." He said. "Wow. I'm flattered." John said. "Would you think about it and call me?" He asked. "Let me talk to my assistant for a minute." He said taking pal away. "Do you think I should?"" He asked. "From my view yes but it's your decishion babe. You know we'll support you." Pal said and they walked back over. "I'll come in for a casting call. When would you like?" Asked John. "How about in two hours?" Roger asked. John nodded and Roger gave him the info and left. "Wow babe." Pal said hugging him. "You have to be my manager though." Said John and Pal nodded.

When Aurora was able to get ready to go home they told him and he was so happy. He decided to let them go to the casting and go tell everyone else. John and Pal stepped into the office and sat waiting. "John Hallowell." Said an assistant and they walked into a room. "John. I want you to meet Mike the first lead." He said. The guy looked up and immediately purke dup. "Roger he definitely look's perfectly like what we imagined." He said shaking John's hand. "Ok John I was wanting cast you as mike's character's love intrest. The setting is in high school of course. Mike's the school jock and he's in love with you but your father is abusive and homophobic. So you two keep it secret. You make plans to runaway together but someone who is jealous of you and that wants mike tells your father and he nearly kills you. But you survive and well you get it. That's a summary." Roger said. "What would the specifics of the job intail. What would his pay be?" Asked Pal. "Well let's do a small reading first." Mike said. They nodded and they handed John a script.

They gave him five minutes and he read over it. "Let's do it." He said. "Dave we can't tell my dad if we do he'll kill you and…. I can't handle that." Said John tearing. "Billy he can't hurt me. You're the only one that ever could. The team already said they'd back us. Please I hate hidding. I want to be able to hold you in my arms. Please…" Said Mike holding him and Roger clapped. "Nice tear's John. Your amazing. So I have to tell you something that I hope you and your husband's can see past." He said. "What?" Asked Pal. "Well the job would intal a bit of nudity and touching. I know it's a lot to ask especially of a new actor." He said. John sat by Pal and looked sad and Pal knew he was going to say no. "We'll talk about tonight Roger and get back to you in two day's is that fine?" Asked Pal and John looked shocked. "Yes. I'm glad your considering. Well we'll let you go now. Thank you both." He said and let them out. As they got outside John turned to Pal. "Pal I can't do that. I just can't. It wouldn't feel right." Said John. "John this is something you've thought about for year's. Let's just slow down and think thing's through. But I will tell you that you doing this won't hurt me. Cause I know you love us. I'm excited for you. And hey it's be as sexy as hell to see you with that Mike. Wow!" Pal said fanning himself and dodging a dutch rub. They orbed home and everyone waited for them.

"Guy's would you allow me and the other three to talk?" Asked John. The rest of them looked worried. "Well we need to head to the store anyway." Said Zoey and the other's left. "What's wrong?" Asked Aurora. "Sit." Said Pal. "They want me for the part." John said. And the other two hugged him. "That's not all. I'll be the second lead. The only thing I'm…." He tried to say. "They wanting him to do a few nude and well sexual scenes with his oppisite Mike." Said Pal. The other two looked at one another. "I knew you wouldn't like it." John said getting up but Aurora pulled him to him. "John if you want to do it. We love you and if this is the path you want to follow do so. We know you love us." Said Aurora and Dustin nodded and kissed him. "Well wait until you see this guy. He's hot. Personally I think when the movie comes out we should buy it cause wow." Said Pal laughing. They all started laughing to.

The other's arrived and were told and they all hugged him. That night he orbed home to tell everyone. "Hey son what's up?" Asked Paige. "Mom I got a part in a movie." He said. "What? When?" She asked smiling. "Today. I went for the read and everything. I'm going to be one of the lead roles." He said and she hugged him. Henry walked in and they told him. "So what's the part?' he asked. "I'm basically the school geek who falls in love with the captian of the football team. We hide the relationship because my dad's a homophobe. He beat's the crap outta me and he goes away and we live happily ever after." John said. "There's something your not saying." Henry said. "Well there maybe a couple scenes of me in a couple compromising position's." He said quietly. "And what do your husbands think about that?" Asked Henry. "They support me no matter what. They know I love them and their gonna stand behind me." He said. "Well I'm happy for you son." Paige said. Henry didn't say anything. 'Dad what you thinking. If you have something to say. Say it." Said John. "Just that I really don't want my son to be scene naked on a movie screen." he said. " Dad this is a opportunity I can't pass up. I'm sorry you fell that way but my Husband's are behind me on this. I have to go." he said hugging his mom and his sibling's.

The next day called the director and they were thrilled and decided to invite him and his men to a party. Aurora decided to take them shopping. Aurora stood before a mirror wearing a unisex top that showed his belly and tight black leather pant's that made his hair stand out. He wore his hair up and put on a black choker with a diamond handing from it. "Aurora baby.Whistle" Said Dustin coming up behind him. Aurora turned and looked his man over. Dustin wore a sleeveless black shirt and tight black pant's. He to had gotten a simular choker. "Damn baby.' Said Aurora. John and Pal entered the room. Pal wore tight low cut short's and a tank top like Aurora. He had in too earring's and a new belly button piercing. "That you will have to hide from dad." Aurora said. John wore a black muscle shirt and leather low cut shorts and a dog collar. "We so have to get you a leash." Pal joked. Melinda came in and had on a tight skirt and top with high heel's. "Girl you'll be the finest hag there." Aurora said laughing. The rest of the gange wanted to go to the movies.

Aurora hired them a car and they got in. "I appreciate you guy's asking me to come." Melinda said. "Hey girl your our unofficial wife we gotta treat you good.' Dustin joked and Melinda laughed. As they pulled up the driver opened the door and got out. They all held hand's as they entered. "John. Hello." Said Roger shaking his hand. "Roger. Meet Aurora, and Dustin you already know Pal. This is our "Hag" Melinda." John introduced. "Nice to meet you all again. So I'm glad you all allowed john to do this you saved us." Said roger. "John knows we love him and we knows he loves us. If you wanna thank us just make sure you do right by him. He's a star although he'll never admit it." Said Aurora making John blush. "And we're counting on some very sexy scenes we can recreate later." Laughed Dustin. "Hey ya'll." Said Mike walking up. "Mike… ummm. I had no idea.. You.." Said Aurora. "Aurora Hallowell. If it an't the man who broke my heart." Said mike. "How do you know him Aurora?" Asked Dustin. "Now I remember you. I thought you were firmiliar. He's the guy you turned down the engagement to." Said Pal. "yep. At Prom. Tore my heart out." Said Mike. "Sorry about that. It's suddenly very stuffy. I think I'll get a virgin callota." He said going to the bar. "Well I guess he's doing ok. Three husband's." Said Mike. "We love him. He's great. Couldn't live without him." Said Dustin. "I know the feeling. So you know the big secret?' Asked Mike. "I know all the secret's." Said Dustin. "Good. Just do me a favor take good care of him. He's one of a kind." Said Mike. "That he is. Why'd he turn you down?" Asked Dustin sitting with him. "Said someone else waited for me. That I wasn't meant for him. He was just meant to hold on to me for a little while and to love me. I haven't meet that person yet but I don't doubt him." Said Mike. Dustin nodded and loked at his husband drinking his drink and walked over to him.

"So you heart breaker. He told me. What did you see?" Asked Dustin. "Him walking down the isle with someone that wasn't me. His life with a man and three beautiful kids." Said Aurora. "And you didn't wanna take that away?" Asked Dustin. He nodded. "And I saw a life for myself. You and I guess in away those two." Said Aurora. They kissed and Roger found them and introduced them to people. Music started to play and the four went to the dance floor. Bleeding love started to play and they danced hold each other close. People stood around watching. Aurora and pal were gracefully swaying holding one of their men. They spinned them and switched and held them close. Aurora and Pal walked danced away a little and the boy's reached for them pulling them into their chest with their backs to them. Pal and Aurora slid down them and the boy's pulled them back up and turned them around dipping them and pulling them back in. They switched with Dustin and Mike dancing together Dustin leading while Aurora lead Pal. The song stopped and everyone clapped as they kissed. Melinda stood watching and smiled.

It was decided the shoot would be in Florida. Aurora warned his school that he and Pal would be out for a week and got their work handed to them. The other two were sad to see them go. "You know yo could orb there." Said Aurora. "Yeah!" Said John. They all laughed. Anyway we have the interveiw tomorrow on the Tyra show." Said Pal and they all nodded. "Any idea when movie shooting will begin?" Ask Aurora. "yeah right after school let's out." Said John and they all nodded. Pal ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Really coming along an't it." Said John. The other two nodded as they filed into help him.

At school Aurora sat with Pal and rubbed his tummy to help him. When lunch came around pal ate some spagetti and pizza. The other's smiled as he ate. Dustin held him and helped him eat. "You guy's are going to have me so fat.' He said. "I happen to think you'd look good with a baby bump." John whispered. Pal blushed and swatted his arm. Aurora smiled and they dumped their food and went to their next class.

The day of the interveiw roled around and Pal was feeling better. So they went ahead and did it. Aurora would go on first. When the music started to play he kissed his men and walked out and gave a posse. He walked over and hugged Tyra. "Hello Aurora." She said. "Hi Ms. Tyra." He said sitting. "So how have you been since dinner?" She asked. "Oh amazing. Life is never boring. I've been going to school and doing my thing." He said. "Oh how are you doing in school?" She asked. "Great graduating this year the lot of us. Even Dustin and Pal." He said. "Wow. So you are to be shooting for a special show an't that right?' She asked. "Yes. I will be doing runway and a photo shoot as well. The line is Mark Jacob's. It's hot. Pal tried to sneak off with some of the cloth's." Laughed Aurora. "Wow. Well that brings us to our next topic. You have a very interesting marriage." Tyra said. "Yes. I have three husbands. Well techniqually I'm married to Dustin and John and Pal are married. We had a unofficially ceremony for us all." He said. "Well tell us about your men." She said.

"Well Dustin is the light of our lives. He's so vibrant and good. Pal is the picture of innocent's. Although don't let that fool you. John is actually going to be starring in a movie. I can't say more then that. But their all very good men." He said. "And what's the other interesting part?" Tyra asked smiling. "John is my cousin and Pal is my brother." He said and there were gasp in the audience. "How did your family react? She asked. "The younger people in the family were ok with it. The rent's how ever weren't at first. There was a period were I didn't talk to my parent's for a long while." he said. "What made them come around?" She asked. "My mom did. We told her we were going to start a family and she went to my dad and threatened to divorce him if he didn't start to be." Aurora laughed. "So she wanted to be part of your lives?" She asked. "Yes. The rest came around about a week after she did." He said. "Well let's meet these fine young men." She said standing. The three walked out holding hands and walked over to the couch. They all kissed and sat. "Hello." Said Tyra. "Hey." They said together. "So how did this happen?" She asked. "Well I was with Dustin. Pal hung out with us a lot. Pal even when I was the only one dating him was very partial to him. We'd be rolling in the grass at school having fun and I'd let him kiss on Dustin. I noticed Dustin after a while seemed a little uncomfortable with him. I asked him why and he told me cause I love him to." Said Aurora.

"Yeah we have always had an honest relationship. When I told him I was afraid I'd lose him. But he told me I love him to. It seems he was restless and came to us and told us. We made love that night. It felt so right. It was just amplified when John joined us." Dustin said. "Yeah when it happened I was in heaven still am. I felt safe and loved." Said Pal. "When we told our friends and younger family John was with someone at the time. Suddenly he was in the middle of us and kissing on us. He told us how he felt." Said Aurora. "Yeah I really peeved off Jim. He was wow. But It didn't matter they took in my heart and I'm happy." He said kissing Dustin next to him. "Wow. Listen Aurora. The guy's tell me you do a great bit of Jesse McCartney's Leavin." Tyra said. "I do ok I guess." He said. "Well I'd like you to meet our own personal house band including Jesse McCartney." She said and Jesse walked out. "We were hoping you'd do a duet with him. For me please?" She asked. Aurora hid his face and got up and stood by Jesse. The music started to play and Jesse and him got close to the one mike.

"Hey baby girl I've been watchin' you all day,Man that thing you got behind you is amazin',You make me want to take you out and let it rain, I know you got a man but this is what you should say, Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin', Never lookin' back again, You found somebody who does it better than he can, No more makin' you cry no more of them grey skies, Girl we flyin' on a G5 G5, And we're leavin' never lookin' back again, So call your shawty and tell him you've found a new man, The one that's so so fly the one that keep you high, Have you singin' all night night night, Uh-oh oh oh uh-oh oh man she gonna be singin', She gonna be singin' all night uh-oh oh oh uh-oh uh-oh, Now if I talk it girl you know that I'ma walk it out, Man I put my money money where my mouth is', Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen, So I'ma ask you one time if you got a man, Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin', Never lookin' back again, You found somebody who does it better than he can, No more makin' you cry no more of them grey skies, Girl we flyin' on a G5 G5, And we're leavin' never lookin' back again, So call your shawty and tell him you've found a new man, The one that's so so fly the one that keep you high, Have you singin' all night night night, Uh-oh oh oh uh-oh oh man she gonna be singin', She gonna be singin', She gonna be singin' she gonna be singin', Girl you gonna be singin' uh-oh oh oh uh-oh uh-oh, Don't stress don't stress don't stress, Just tell him to the left left left, Don't stress don't stress don't stress', Cause we gone and we gone and we gone, No stress no stress no stress, Girl you deserve nothin' but the best, No stress no stress no stress, Girl you need to tell him that I'm leavin'Never to come back again, You found somebody who does it better than he can, No more makin' you cry no more of them grey skies, Girl we flyin' on a G5 G5, And we're leavin' never lookin' back again, So call your shawty and tell him you've found a new man, The one that's so so fly the one that keep you high, Have you singin' all night night night night night, Uh-oh oh oh uh-oh oh man she gonna be singin', Uh-oh oh oh uh-oh uh-oh have you, Singin' all night night night night night, Uh-oh oh oh uh-oh oh man she gonna be singin', She gonna be singin', She gonna be singin' she gonna be singin', Girl you gonna be singin' uh-oh oh oh uh-oh uh-"

They finished and the crowd went wild. Jesse grabbed Aurora's hand and kissed it and walked him over to his men. He sat down with them. "Wow how did it feel?" She asked. "It felt great." He said. "I loved doing it. You guy's have a great guy there. Quite beautiful to." Said Jesse. Aurora blushed and Pal laughed and kissed him. "Don't have to tell us." Said John.

After the show was over they orbed back home and Pal went up for a nap. Aurora was washing dishes and a pack of demons shimmered in. He saw them and hearted out into their room. "Demons! I got Pal!" He hollered out the door. Pal woke up and was afraid. "Honey. It's ok." He said as a demon shimmered in. The demon threw a fire ball at pal and Aurora extended his sheild around them. He grabbed him and hearted out. They appeared in the living room and Dustin was fighting three Pal sent them flying. "Thanks baby." Said Dustin. The demon's started closing in. "Not my family!" Aurora extened his hands and they all exploded. "They all gone?" Asked Zoey running in. "I think so." Said Dustin holding Pal. One stepped in from behind a wall and threw a fireball at Pal and a sheild extended. The ball hit and bounced off. "Why you!" Dustin said and stabbed him making him vanish. "The babies got a sheild." Said Pal thankful. "Yeah. Thank the gods." Said John hugging him. "I guess we need to reinforce the spells. Guy's lets get on that now." Aurora said and they spent the night reinforcing the houses protection's.


End file.
